The Forgotten Princess
by scuffie
Summary: Iryna Martell, sister to Oberyn and Doran, joins the younger of her brothers on the way to King's Landing, whilst Doran puts his hopes in her. But since this is King's Landing, not everything will go according to his plans. Not completely set on pairings yet, rated M because... well, Game of Thrones. More OCs will happen...
1. Prologue

_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, _

_welcome to my first ever upload on here. Today, I had my last oral exam in English, so I thought I could make this memorable day even more special. As you have probably guessed, English is not my mother tongue so please do correct me! I hope you will like the story, though I have only just started, so you can have pretty much of an impact on it, if you want to by simply writing what you wish for to happen._

_Lots of love_

_scaffie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones nor A Song of Ice and Fire (as well as the other books and all of the characters); those belong, as it is well known, to HBO and/or the incredible G.R.R. Martin. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Well, most days in Dorne were beautiful, the sun was shining every day and the sky was so very blue that no one could be hiding inside all day.

Iryna Martell had just finished her stroll through the gardens of the Water Gardens and decided to sit by the fountain near her quarters, opening the book in her hands to read.

She had only turned to the page where she had left the story, when her older brother was advancing.

"Iryna", Oberyn greeted her with that typical smirk she had always been fond of „we are invited."

"Where to?", she closed the book and put it on the bench next to her, trying not to roll her eyes at Oberyn's questions and answers game.

"The royal wedding", he grinned.

"Oh", she could not manage to speak any further. Irina had a slight idea of why Oberyn was so happy about this invite, though the Royal Family, nowadays merely consisting of the Lannisters, were their sworn enemies. They had once had Elia Martell killed, Irina's older sister, a princess of Dorne.

Now, her brother would have a chance at revenge. No doubt Oberyn would take it. He had always had quite a temper.

"Doran refuses to go", he went on, still not mentioning a word regarding the suspicions of his sister.

"So? You want me to join you and Ellaria?", she quirked an eyebrow. Irina had never left Dorne for Westeros; she had only ever travelled to the Free Cities. Though she had to admit, the Seven Kingdoms did not tempt her as a designation. Especially not King's Landing, for many reasons, but it would be nice to have a change. Additionally, it was probably expected of her to know at least some part of Westeros – and without Oberyn it might also become incredibly tiresome around here, she thought.

"Well", Oberyn said and took a seat next to her "I guess it would be nice."

She looked at him. The siblings never talked much, and neither did their older brother, but they understood each other on another level where no words were needed. Even know, in Oberyn's short statement there were so many things hidden, that another person would never see. From this sentence Irina could tell, that he knew why she did not want to go and also why she did want to. That he knew she seeked relief but on the other hand feared the Capital with all the scheming and plotting and, especially, the thought of their beloved, dead sister.

"Take some time", he advised and leaned back, relaxing against the fountain and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Did he speak with you?", Doran did not even look up when his sister entered his chambers. She sat down, facing him, without saying a word, but Doran took her silence for an answer.

"I take it, he did. And now you come to me, craving advise", he said finishing the letter he was writing. Again silence rose in the room, while the prince sealed the letter. He took a dove out of a cage next to him and bound the letter to its leg, while Iryna was watching him quietly.

When he had sent the bird on its way Doran's sister finally managed to speak: "You know, you are right. It is a difficult desicion for me to make, though I wish it would be different."

He nodded solemnly: "Those...people. They have killed our sister."

"I know", she answered, not daring to break eyecontact "but I feel like I should go because of that."

Doran wrinkled his nose.

"Oberyn will do something stupid", she explained.

"Yes", he answered "he always does."

The sat again in silence, each thinking about their brother. Once given the oppertunity, Oberyn would hardly be held back from revenge. None of her other siblings loved Elia as much as he did, and losing her had hurt him horribly.

"I have asked him to take my place in the Small Council", Doran said after a while.

"The Small Council?", Iryna repeated densely. She could not recall the last time Dorne had been given influence like this.

"I fear", Doran went on "he will not want to stay there for long, even though he promised me, he would. Oberyn seeks only to destroy the Lannisters and once he has realised his plan will not work, he will wish for nothing more than to leave this disgusting lion den."

Iryna nodded in agreement. Doran new his brother and sister both so very well, it often amazed her how much he knew. In this case it was obvious, though.

"I want you to take over then", the Dornish prince finally concluded.

"Me?"

Seven hells? Well, that came unexpected.

"I am nothing but a woman to them, Doran, a young one at that. They will never..."

"They must", he simply declared "Dorne was given a seat in the Council and Dorne will take that seat. There is no rule against having a woman advising the King; indeed, I guess that's what his mother does all the time. Horrid wench."

The dislike for the Lannisters had by now manifested in hate agains the Boy King and, especially, the Queen Regent. Both Oberyn and Doran had met Cersei Lannister before, and had come to disdain her arrogance and hypocrisy.

Especially Oberyn hated her with all of his heart, since he had been but a young boy.

"So, you want to send me to that place you have just called yourself a lion den? Besides, I would do Dorne no good, I am at most agreeable when it comes to politics", Iryna said but Doran would not hear anymore of her.

"Do not underestimate yourself, Iryna. You have the blood of Nymeria herself running through your veins. You might be young, but your youth, your wit and your beauty are better weapons than Oberyn nor I are blessed with. Additionally", Doran shifted in his seat "our brother will stay for a while, and I have already appointed some guards and" he paused "I have send a message to the House of Black and White."

* * *

Later, after Iryna had returned to her chamers she thought a bit more about the offer. Well... _offer_...

Certainly her brother would never command her to do anything she did not want to do at all in any way, but he wanted her to do him a favour and she tried her best. Now she would have to go to King's Landing, anyways, and, though, she hated the thought of it, she hoped she would manage.

Sitting down at her vanity, Iryna's thoughts went on a bit further.

She would have to behave appropriately and to be strong. Here, she had always been the younger sister to two overly protective and strong brothers, who no one even dared to question. There she would only be some Dornish wench, longing for power – but she did not even want power. All she tried to do was help her brothers, and if Doran saw her fit for the position...

Someone knocked at the door and Iryna motioned to open it.

It was Oberyn.

"What now, brother?", she asked, and though those words might seem harsh, she said it with a pinch of love no one could deny.

"Have you decided?", he stepped into the room, looking around mildly interested.

"I have, indeed", she answered and added: "I will come with you and Ellaria."

Oberyn smiled broadly and took a seat. His sister poured them both some wine and they drank in silence.

"I know, you don't like Ellaria much", Oberyn said, slowly and quietly, after a while.

"I don't", she answered straight away, knowing Oberyn would not be hurt „but I do not dislike her, either."

"You are different", he agreed.

"We are", she said, and it was true. While Ellaria was so very fierce and passionate, knowing what to expect from life, Iryna was still young at only 23 and a dreamer, though she was well-read and intelligent. Doran had taught her well.

"Beautiful, both of you, and strong women, but so different", Oberyn mumbled.

"I'd much rather have it, she would not join us; just being the two of us, brother and sister, you know? But you love her so much."

"I do", he looked her in the eye and she could see how torn he was.

"She makes you happy", Iryna added, with a slight smile.

"She does", Oberyn smiled, too, but bitterly.

"She should come with us, then, no matter if I like her. I like you", now her smile broadened.

"And I like you", Oberyn grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

Iryna put on her wide, orange pants and a long yellow tunic which she adjusted using a broch in the form of the Martell sigil. She sat at the vanity and after pinning her hair up, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Oddly light green eyes looked back at her, contrasting her, typically Dornish, rather dark skin. The yellow ribbons, which were helping the pins to hold her hair in place blazed through the thick, black curls. How could she ever fit in at King's Landing?

She knew, she would never quite match the beauty of her late sister, but that was all right to her. Iryna did not wish to be remembered for her beauty. Indeed, she was not sure if she wanted to be remembered at all. She had always been rather quiet and modest, completely content with her life.

"I want to take a ride", she told her handmaiden, who had just now entered the room, the arms full of soft towels "I will bathe afterwards. Pray, Mylah, would you ask Princess Myrcella if she would join me? Even if she does not want to ride, I would love to speak to her, and I will meet her at the stables. Thank you."

Mylah curtsied quickly, put the towels next to the tub and left her princess.

Iryna had just fetched her stallion from his box, when she met Myrcella in front of the stables. While readying her horse the Dornish asked the girl if she wanted to join her, but the Lannister politely declined.

"I am going to King's Landing, soon", Iryna told the blonde "I take it you have heard about the wedding?"

"Of course, I have, princess", Myrcella answered, without looking up. Even before she had striken Iryna as shy.

"Do you miss home, Myrcella?", now and here, Iryna was her superior, especially since it was no secret the Martells did not support Joffrey on the throne.

"A bit", she said, and looked up, astonished "Why do you ask, Princess Iryna?"

"I thought you'd miss it", the woman scuffed. Myrcella would never understand how the Dornish were such quiet people; they never seemed to say more than needed.

She did not want to appear rude though, especially when left at their mercy, and so Myrcella silently waited for the Dornish princess to go on, taking in the beautiful grey stallion next to her.

"You know, I would be hardly supported if I took you with us", Iryna said "but if there is anything you want me to take to your home: A present, a letter, anything, I want you to give it to me."

Myrcella nodded. She could only imagine what would happen if she now left Dorne, and, to be honest, she did not want to. Certainly not to meet Joffrey. Her brother had not been nice to her in a long time, and Myrcella only longed for her mother and Tommen, but no one else.

"Are you happy here?", Iryna's voice wakened her from her thoughts.

"Actually, I am", Myrcella said, and Iryna could not help but smile at the wonder in the girl's voice "Dorne is beautiful."

"It is", Iryna agreed and swung herself on the back of the horse "I will gladly deliver this message to your mother; she will be pleased to hear it. As I said, I would also deliver letters and gifts, if you want. Oberyn, Ellaria and I will begin our journey to King's Landing next week. But I have to bid you good bye, for now."

"Good bye", Myrcella said and watched the young lady as she rode off.

* * *

Letters always reached the Man, even though no one knew the name. His name. A name long forgotten. He unfolded the piece of paper, read it and sighed. This was a request he could not deny; he owed the sender. A debt so big he had wondered how to pay it, especially since the Man did not do gold and goods. The Man did, what he did and he was good at it. Very good. This letter requested something else, though; this was not what was usual to him. He would be good, anyways.

* * *

_Some weeks later:_

There were many things Iryna did not think about normally. In fact, some things she so rarely thought about, she easily forgot them. She forgot, often enough, that she did not share a mother with Oberyn and Doran. She also forgot how Doran was, actually, a broken man. She forgot, that Ellaria was only a paramour. She forgot that Dorne was part of Westeros even, at times.

But she would never forget the look on the dwarf's face, when she told him, that Doran would not come and Oberyn was supposed to be there, already. She saw the annoyance with the Dornish in his scarred face, envy, too. Iryna kindly asked the Lannister to find her brother, and the small man nodded.

The Dornish princess and her men were led to the Red Keep, the biggest palace in all of Westeros. Well, she thought, rolling her eyes at herself, of course it's the biggest one; it had been built for royality.

The room given to here was beautyful, she thought, rather large and lovely decorated, with the sun shining through windows and the doorway which lead to a balcony. But it did not make her feel comfortable – it was so strange here.

While a squire had her lead to the room, people were staring at Iryna, whispering not as quietly as they probably thought.

Someone knocked at the door, which Iryna answered while pouring herself a goblet of wine: "Come in!"

It was Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, behind him two Westerosi maids.

"Good afternoon, princess. I think we have not been properly introduced before; I am Tyrion Lannister, son of the most beloved Tywin, often times called Dwarf or the Imp."

"I think, I will stick with your name for now", Iryna chuckeled and motioned to the flask of wine "My name is Iryna Nymeros Martell, princess of Dorne. May I offer you some wine?"

"Dornish?", the Lannister asked while sitting down face to face with the princess.

"Westerosi", she answered and poured him a glass.

"After all those years the Dornish still feel apart..."

"Well", she shrugged "So, why is it, you are here, Lord Tyrion?"

The dwarf took a rather large gulp of the sweet wine: „I brought your handmaidens, for the time being."

"I prefer being attended to by my own handmaiden, who is currently tending to the horses. Thank you very much, though, Lord Tyrion", Iryna answered, raising an eyebrow.

Doran had told her to take Mylah with her; not only would a fellow Dornish do her good, once in the unknown city, but he was also sure that Lannister handmaidens would do nothing but spy for the so much hated house.

Tyrion nodded and send the girls away with a wave of his hand.

"In addition", he began, lowering his voice "we have found your brother and his paramour. They are now in their quarters, I think. The chamberlains guarding your door will show you the way, if you ask them."

"Thank you, my lord, this is indeed welcome news", she smiled.

"Prince Oberyn seems very interesting to me", he said and Iryna agreed: „He must be hard to understand, if you don't know him very well. Have you ever been to Dorne, Lord Tyrion?"

"Can't say I have", he said, taking another gulp of his wine.

"You should go see it, my lord", she said, and somehow Tyrion thought, that there was more to her words than he could now understand.

"I have talked to your brother. He does not seem very fond of the Lannister name."

"Martells never are", Iryna added and took a sip herself.

"You have your reasons", he said „comprehensible ones, if I may add."

Iryna looked up, astonishment sparkling in her eyes: „Thank you, my lord."

"Oberyn told me, you will accompany him to the Small Council meeting this evening?", Tyrion asked, as if he hadn't noticed.

"I will", she said "and I understand you are Master of Coin?"

"That is indeed true. A boresome position, without any influence and hard work", Tyrion sighed and emptyed his goblet „but now, I will retrive. You must be tired."

"Thank you, my lord", Iryna stood and accompanied the Imp to the door.

"Shall I send for your handmaiden?", he asked, already standing in the doorway.

"No, thank you. She will return soon, I think. Good bye, Lord Tyrion."

* * *

_A/N: Well, this was the first official chapter. It was over too soon? I hope the next one__s will be longer... Please tell me if you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter focuses quite a lot on Oberyn and Iryna and I hope I was able to show you a little more of their relationship - even though it is more a "between the lines" kind of thing - tell me what you think of it, as well as if and what to change, please. I hope I will be able to update soon, and it is nice to see that already quite a number of people seem to like the story - hopefully I won't disappoint you. And if I do, please do tell._

_So for now, I can only say: Enjoy the chap!_

* * *

Tyrion entered the Tower of the Hand last, as always. He took his seat at the end of the table and glanced around. The Dornish had already joined the Council, sitting to his left, both facing his father, the Hand of the King. Tywin Lannister.

Gods, he hated the man.

When he had been appointed by his father to replace him as the Hand for a while, Tyrion finally had felt like his father did not dispise him.

But he had come to realise that feelings did not really project the truth, his father simply hated him.

To Tyrions right, there were not only Varys and Littlefinger, but also Mace Tyrell, a rather dull man with a piggy face, a growing belly and dense eyes, who seemed to take pride from every stupid chore Tywin dictated to him. Tyrion sighed.

Why was he even here?

Tyrion said about as much as the Dornish princess, who stayed quiet throughout all of the meeting. Well, he supposed she let her brother deal with the Council. She was there to learn, after all, at least that was what he had understood from his talk with Oberyn earlier – well, it was a side note to the threat.

Strange people, those Dornish. Still part of Westeros but so different in their social systems and their traditions. Never had there ever been a woman in the Small Council, he thought. Of course, he could be wrong there but he had neither heard of this being the case nor read of it. And especially such a young woman. Iryna was how old? In her early twenties? In all of the rest of Westeros she would have been married and a mother by now, or declared a spinster, but here she was, discussing politics (or listening, at least) with the most powerfull men in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

Women like her, the dwarf thought, should be supported. They should be idols for girls like his wife Sansa, who would never think of being a warrior, but who would still like to make a change. Maybe he should get the two of them together. Iryna and Oberyn seemed kind enough. Allright, maybe not kind, at least not towards his blood. But honest and honourable, which would be a great start for the Stark girl.

* * *

Iryna found the meeting rather interesting, though the matters were really not; it was mostly talked about the Royal Wedding.

There were men there she had never heard of before, although those were the people running the Seven Kingdoms. She should have known their names at least!

But in the end, it did not even matter – the princess set her mind on not to trust anyone

She had been at council meetings at home before, but this time it was so special, so much different. Not only the topics and the participants – Iryna had most fun watching her brother.

Oberyn was sitting between herself and Lord Tywin in a pointedly relaxed position, dealing with the Council in the very provocative and, at least to Iryna, amusing way of making snarky comments and irritating everyone, especially the Hand.

Doran was right, Iryna silently thought, this was no good path to take for Dorne's future. Of course, when she was to be member of the Small Council, she had to change things. However, until then she could at least enjoy the show.

"The King will have his wedding breakfast with only the most powerful people of Westeros, whereas at the wedding feast itself there will be a whole pavillion for the low", Tywin said.

"How lovely", Oberyn stated cooly.

Iryna could almost physically feel Oberyn's agony. He would do something stupid, she knew it. And if he did it not because of hate he would do it because of boredom.

In this context, she could completely understand his irritation, though.

After all, his paramour, his love was what Tywin would consider the lowest of the low.

Gods, she already missed Dorne. Beautifull, uncomplicated Dorne.

She did not even want to think about Oberyn leaving her here by herself. A woman, a Dornish one at that, younger than most in charge of the kingdom – except the Boy King, of course, but anyways. It would be rough.

* * *

"The costs of this wedding are incredibly high", Tyrion told Iryna quietly as they left the chamber after the end of the meeting.

"How high?", she asked.

"Very", his answer was simple and thus surprising. Lannisters, the princess thought, were used to spending a shit load of money.

"It's lucky the Tyrells pay for most of this stuff", Tyrion added.

"Yes", she managed to say „lucky for you Lannisters."

"Please, you may feel free to act like I do not belong to my family. My brother had always been the only one to accept me the way I am."

"The way you are?", she asked "My lord, that's a cryptic remark."

They had fallen back behind Oberyn, Vary, and the rest of the Council.

"I don't see how, princess. Please do enlighten me", Tyrion said sarcastically. Of course, he felt as if she was laughing at him, but Iryna was completely severe:

"I do not see how being small defines a person. Neither does being tall, being fat or being thin."

"Or being a woman?"

"Or being a woman", she said.

* * *

Oberyn did not like to argue with Ellaria.

They rarely fought, indeed, and today he did not have the strength to go against this wonderful woman. She had lost often enough today (even though she had known she would not be able to stop him from wounding the Lannister men at the brothel) and he knew she would only be uncomfortable sharing a table with those people who would only look down on her.

He did try one last time though: "Come, my love, it will be a bore without you. And you wanted to meet the Royal Family, I know."

"I will have plenty of time to get to know them. Now I want to rest. Besides, lover, you should go meet your sister. She will need you more than I do, this evening."

As it was with women, she was right. He slowly agreed and promised not to stay long: "I will miss you."

Ellaria smiled and answered: "I will miss you, too."

But the smile was not genuine, she felt they had come to a dangerous place.

Just for one more evening, Ellaria did not want to be involved in the hideous affairs of King's Landing.

* * *

Iryna had wondered why Ellaria did not want to come when Oberyn had told her, however she did not ask her brother about it as he accompanied her to the first of their dinners in King's Landing.

It would be a dreadfull evening, both of them knew that, and Ellaria would be aware of that, too.

The Dornish princess could only hope to sit near Tyrion, who was, despite being a Lannister, the only one in the Red Keep she had meet who was nice to talk to.

Whereas Oberyn wished for nothing more than to get back to his paramour.

They walked silently, and when they arrived at the dining hall, they were satisfied to be the last ones to enter.

It seemed as if they were wholeheartedly welcomed by their hosts, but it was clearly just blowing smoke.

While Oberyn talked with Cersei and Tywin Lannister, Iryna greeted Tyrion: "Good evening, my Lord." She bowed her head a little.

"Good evening, Princess", Tyrion said and took the hand of the tall girl by his side.

"If I may introduce, this is my wife Sansa, of House Stark."

Sansa was beautiful, with long red hair and sad blue eyes, which were swollen as if she had cried a lot. She was very tall though really young, not only in comparison to Tyrion and looked around the room seemingly bored.

"Sansa", Tyrion had now caught all of her attention "this is Princess Iryna Martell."

"Nice to meet you", Sansa said, curtly and curtisied.

"I am pleased to make your accquaintance, Lady Sansa", Iryna said smiling but not bothering to curtsy "I have heard of your family's tragedies, and I want to tell you how very sorry I am for your loss."

Sansa nodded and Iryna tried to find something else to say (how she hated conversing with new accquaintances) but it was unnecessary, since Oberyn came by just this moment:"I see my lovely sister has made friends?", he said smiling. Iryna could not help to thank the Gods,

"Oberyn, this is Lady Sansa of House Stark, Lord Tyrion's newly wed wife", she introduced the girl "My brother Oberyn, Prince of Dorne. They call him the Red Viper."

"They do", Oberyn said, grinning towards his sister. But when he took Sansa's hand he was completely serious: "My Lady, I am sorry for your loss. Dorne weeps with you."

Iryna could see how he wanted to add something like _"...because we all regret having this bastard on the throne"_ or _"...Lannisters have never brought any good to_ t_he Realm, anyways"_ but he restrained himself from it and instead only bowed towards her hand – as it was Dornish manner.

"I thank you for your kind words", Sansa said after a while, looking at the siblings.

They both knew she did not mean it, but it did not bother them. Only the Gods could know what this girl had gone through in the last months.

Iryna looked at her and Tyrion, and then at her brother who seemed to understand her without a word. Oberyn nodded slowly, making Iryna smile at him.

She turned towards the strange couple: "Oberyn and I would be happy to welcome you in Dorne, if you ever want to visit. A change of surrounding can be helpful, they say."

"You are too kind", Tyrion said, glancing at Oberyn carefully, but the prince gave no reaction. Instead he let Iryna take hold of his arm and lead her to the dining table.

* * *

While Oberyn and Iryna were in King's Landing, dining with her family, Myrcella Baratheon meet Prince Trystane, son of Prince Doran, while she was walking the gardens of the castle.

„Princess", he greeted her and walked faster to be next to her.

„Prince Trystane", Myrcella said, stopping apruptly, and curtsied.

„I was wondering why you did not come to dine with us?", Trystane said, a little shyly.

He was definitely his father's son, not at all as outgoing as Oberyn.

„I was not hungry", she only answered.

„Are you feeling unwell?", the prince asked concerned.

„No, not at all. Do not worry, my prince", she tried to smile.

„But something seems to be off", he noted.

„It's just strange, you know", she said sitting down by the fountain and inviting him to join her „my older brother is to be wed tomorrow, and I won't be there."

„Well", Trystane said, furrowing his brows while thinking about her words. He had not known she had wanted to go home so much „you never said you liked him a lot."

„I do not, not at all. Joffrey is not someone you like. But it still feels strange."

„I guess so", he said, taking her hand.

„But, Princess", Trystane looked her in the eyes „you do feel comfortable around here? You do not hate Dorne?"

„How could I?", she asked rhetorically „it is beautiful, indeed, and you and your family have been nothing but kind."

„Except my uncle, maybe", the prince stated excusatorily „but Oberyn is just hatefull towards all Lannisters. Or their descendants."

„Well...", Myrcella began, but thought again and decided not to talk about her family, but about his: „I have talked with your aunt. She had never wanted to talk to me before."

„Iryna?", Trystane asked, which, of course was quite unnecessary „how do you like her?"

„She seems nice", Myrcella said. She tried to be polite at all times, in the end she was still nothing but a ward here, nevermind her betrothal to Trystane „A beautiful woman and quite kind, from what I got to know."

„She is. Both my father and Uncle Oberyn do love her a lot and especially Father praises her often, even though she is so very young; only three years older than Quentyn."

„When will I get to know him? Quentyn?", Myrcella asked.

„Sadly, not very soon..."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Guess this chapter's a bit shorter again. Hope you like it anyways! But please, don't be shy and comment, I srsly don't know if it is any good - I just can't estimate the quality of my writing... _

_Lot's of love_

_ scaffie_

* * *

The man had found a ship to cross the ocean. He had not shown his face to the capitan – not that it really mattered. After this job his debt would be payed.

The man was not a guard, he was a warrior. It would not be easy, he would have to blend in perfectly, but he knew he could do that.

* * *

"I think we should retire for now, don't you agree?", while the first part was directed at noone particular, during the second part of the sentence Iryna turned to her brother.

Oberyn nodded: "Please excuse us, your Highness, my Ladies and Lords."

He stood and helped Iryna getting up by pulling her chair.

"We bid all of you a good night", the princess said before leaving.

"Ugh", was the first thing Iryna said after they had left the dining room "this was just horrible."

"I know", Oberyn said, patting her arm which was lying on his "all of this is a farce."

"But we fit in quite well, for now, don't we?", she asked.

"Well, I think so..."

"How to be sure, though?", Iryna wondered, but there was no answer to it.

After a while, the princess smilingly added: "I cannot recall the last time you pulled my chair for me."

"And I cannot recall the last time you asked for my opinion about something you wanted to do", Oberyn grinned. They chuckled a little.

"I do miss Dorne, anyways", Iryna sighed after a while.

"How, sister? We have only been here for a day now", Oberyn looked at her as if she was crazy, but she knew he was jesting.

"I know. But it was a long journey. And-" she yawned "sorry. And it is very different here."

"It is", Oberyn agreed "but different not always means bad. When Elia was wed to Rhaegar, I could not imagine any place more beautiful than King's Landing."

"But places change with people, I see", as usual, Iryna understood Oberyn's lecturing before he could even finish it "I am a bit sad, still, that I never really got to know Elia."

"You are so young", Oberyn smiled sentimentally "I often forget that you're so very young."

"Thanks a lot", his sister said mopingly as she apruptly stopped walking.

"No, no, no. Iryna, do not act like this. I wish you had known her, you know."

"You have loved her a lot", she said and they walked on "She was your favourite, always."

"I did. But then there were you, only a small babe, and you were a ray of sunshine, already. How could we not love you?", Oberyn said.

* * *

Iryna had her handmaiden sent away soon enough, she did not think she could stand the presence of any other people at the moment. This evening had been pretty exhausting as it was and she felt that even only a minimum of conversing would kill her in an instand.

She brushed her her by herself, until the curls were nothing but a fluffy mess on her head, which she managed to plait. After she had put on her nightgown her eyes lay upon the desk near the balcony. Iryna sat down at it, looking into the night sky and beginning to write a letter:

_Dear Doran,_

_we have safely arrived at the Red Keep today, but you probably know that. Oberyn has been fine, for now. I miss home already, but I know what is expected of me. Gods be good, I can cope. Had dinner with the Lannisters; very difficult. _

_The Council Meetings seem to be quite bearable, though our brother is quite easygoing, there. Hopefully, noone will take his behaviour badly, but anyways I guess we have some enemies here as it is. Please, pray for us._

_Love_

_Iryna Nymeros Martell, Princess of Dorne_

She reread the short letter. Would he be interested in it? However, Iryna felt like she needed to talk to someone, and Doran would want to know what was going on.

Iryna could not be so talkative with him. though– she just was not used to it.

Anyways, he was her brother, he would read it and answer, so Iryna sealed the letter and put it on the table for the morrow.

The princess lay down in her bed. Seven hells, here she could stay forever!

As she cuddled into her pillows she thought of a friend she had not written to in a long time. Maybe, after Oberyn would have left, she could ask him, Joss, to stay with her? On the other hand... their past had been not very easy to deal with...

And with this thought, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Some days later, Iryna's letter arrived at the Water Gardens. Doran had been writing to many Lords this day, he still needed to find a suitable match for his older son, and for Iryna, if it was even possible to meet her high standards. Oberyn had spoiled her, he had always warned his brother.

Most importantly he needed to find a wife for Quentyn. A rather unfullfilling chore, since the boy had never been pleased with his father, to put it nicely.

The Dornish Prince had just finished writing to a chummy lord from Essos, who had a suitable daughter, when a maid knocked on the door:

"Prince Doran, a letter has arrived", she said, after the usual curtesy.

He took the piece of parchment and opened it as soon as the girl had left him.

After Doran had read the content of the letter, he had to lean back in his chair.

Gods, he missed her a lot. Except his own children, Iryna was one of the few people who were still be able to light up his world, even after his illness. She was only two years older than his eldest daughter, Arianne, but Iryna seemed so much more mature and sensible.

He should never have sent her away.

Doran buried his face in his hands: But what other choices did he have?

Letting Oberyn be member of the Small Council forever?

No, Oberyn was a warrior, a fighter, not a politician. He was indeed smart, but too aggressive and outgoing for a life in the Capital.

Should Doran have declined the offer?

Of course not. Dorne needed nothing more than influence.

Should he have travelled to King's Landing himself?

For what? To show of his weakness to the Lannisters?

Sending Iryna was the logical choice. Although he wondered how she would manage. There were at least three big difficulties, which would be difficult to deal with:

Firstly, she was a woman. Secondly, a woman who was not used to the intrigues and the scheming in King's Landing. And lastly, she was, in fact, a Dornish.

Doran had seen before how those facts, simple as they were, had influenced Elia during her time in the Capital.

_Gods, she should've never married the Prince._

Doran took a huge gulp of wine. He would never forgive their parnets for sending Elia away; for having her, in the end, killed with this decision.

Of course, the Lannisters were to blame for her murder, but Elia had been unhappy before.

Hopefully, Iryna would not face the same fate.


	5. Chapter 4

_Good day, m'lords and m'ladies,_

_sorry for the delay, everything is just crazy at the moment (I'm having lot's of exams going on, in fact one starts in about ten hours...) - I tried to make this one a bit longer again, though._

_I hope you like the chapter, please tell me about stuff going through your mind in the reviews!_

* * *

Iryna had just undressed, when someone knocked on the door. She sighed – why could she never have one moment only by herself in this stupid keep?

„Mylah, please look who is at the door, if it is Oberyn let him in instantly. Otherwise tell me quickly. And hand me a robe or something..."

Just when Iryna had put on some clothes, Mylah came back with a look of confusion in her face: „Princess, it's Ser Jaime Lannister."

„Wait...what?", Iryna said, a bit louder than she anticipated.

She took a moment to take back control over her body and then nodded for her handmaiden to open the door.

Jaime Lannister was just as she had expected him to be – apart from the loss of his right hand.

Iryna could sense how arrogant the blond, rather good-looking man must have been before- well, before something happend, that made him a bit more modest. Anyways, he still seemed quite conseated, even without saying a word already.

Of course, the princess knew, she was in no state to welcome anyone, no matter if a knight, lord or lady, but as so often she did not care at all. Or at least she tried to hide it, which she managed pretty well, if it wasn't for a little blush that crept up her cheeks.

„Good morning, Ser Jaime", she greeted the lion „what can I do for you?"

„Good morning, Princess Iryna", he replied, bowing only a little bit „I fear, you cannot do anything for me. Instead, the Queen Regent asks for your company."

„Now?", the Dornish woman asked, ignoring the bored and rather annoyed tone of the Lannister „I am sorry, I am in no state... I was just about to take a bath."

„I can see that", he said coolly „still, my sister wishes to see you."

„I will meet her, as soon as I can. Where is she?", Iryna tried to remain as polite as possible but she was afraid that this whole situation would slowly drive her crazy. Couldn't they just leave her alone? For one moment?

„When will that be?", the Kingsguard asked her, instead of answering her question.

„An hour, maybe?", there was no sense in fighting him. Still, she would try.

„My sister does not like waiting", Jaime spat.

Allright, this was too much for Iryna:

„Well, that's just bad luck then. If the Queen Regent wants to talk to me so urgently, she can come here by herself while I bath."

Just for one second Iryna thought that there was a little light of understanding and amusement in his eyes, but as soon as it had appeared it vanished.

She had won.

„One hour it is, then. I will fetch you, if you allow, Princess", Jaime said and bowed, before leaving her with her handmaiden.

* * *

An hour later, Jaime indeed came to escort the Dornish lady to the Queen Regent's chambers.

It was a dull walk, but neither of them wanted to change something about it and so they went on silently.

Iryna was sure, she did not want to have a conversation with the Queen. To her, the situation was clear: She desperately needed friends in the Capitol, which should be, in the best case, anything else than members of the Lannister house.

Especially the strong dislike of Oberyn and Doran helped her to decide that, whatever would happen, she would never like nor support Cersei Lannister.

The Queen awaited her at the table, a goblet of wine in front of her. Obviously, it was not too early for her to drink, even given the fact that it was still breakfast time.

Iryna curtsied briefly before following Cersei's gesture for her to take a seat.

„You wanted to see me, your Majesty?", she asked

„How is my daughter?", the Lannister fired, without any ado or politeness.

„Well", Iryna answered, a little perplexed „she is doing fine. Myrcella seems to like Dorne."

„Fascinating. I take it, she is treated like the princess she is?", Cersei looked bored.

„Of course, she is", Iryna nodded.

Cersei poured some more wine in her goblet. After a big gulp she went on: „After my dwarf-brother had her shipped away, I have rarely heard from her. She is so very young; too young to be sent away to marry some boy from a completely different house."

„My nephew, Prince Trystane, might still be a boy", Iryna interrupted the Queen, knowing that this was not exactly a smart thing to do, but her temper got the best of her „but he is a good match for Myrcella. I can see this everyday. In Dorne, women are treated quite a bit differently from here."

„In Dorne, women are treated as shitty as all over the world", Cersei sounded bored. She stood and wandered around the room: „Your men, they take paramours and betray their wives as often as they please; they have no fear for the Gods and don't honour matrimony."

Iryna had to take a deep breath. Should she just sit here and listen to that...that wench insult her home? Of course not. But no hurry, it was important to calm the woman down, not to offend her in any way.

„Our men", Iryna began slowly and softly „do take paramours and betray their wives, just as they do in King's Landing or anywhere else in the Realm. The difference lies in the fact, that here they lie: to their wives, their children, their friends and family; sometimes even to themselves. In Dorne they are honest. Women know why and who they choose. Often times marriages are arranged against the will of the couple – our system grants them a proper chance at happiness, for both men and women."

This shut the Queen up, as Iryna noticed most contently. After a while she added: „So, you might be right, maybe we do not honour matrimony. But love."

She reached to a pocket, hidden in the folds of her flowing green dress and placed Myrcella's letter on the table.

„I hope, you will excuse me now, my Queen", she said „my brother awaits me for breakfast."

With those words, and another short curtsy Iryna left the chambers.

At the door, Ser Jaime was already waiting for her.

„How was it?", he asked as he lead her to Oberyn's rooms.

„Well", she said „you could say, I had quite an insight."

She quickened her pace and made it clear to him that she would find her brother's chambers by herself.

* * *

Oberyn sat on a comfortable chaiselonge on the balcony which belonged to his chambers. His posture was tense, instead of leaning back or lying on the piece of furniture his feet were firmly put on the ground while his elbows touched his knees. In his hands he held a spear, his spear, as Ellaria was well aware.

She walked up to him, offering him one of the grapes she was holding in her hand: „Want one?", she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled. Oh, how she loved his smile. There had never been a more sincere and honest and humerous smile before.

„No, thank you", he said and abutted the weapon against the wall „do you want to sit down?"

Ellaria shook her head: „I wanted to go see the horses; maybe take a ride. You won't join me, no?"

„I am sorry, love", Oberyn said „I promised my sister to meet her here."

„You can make up for it later", his paramour answered and bent down to kiss him deeply.

After a while, they broke apart. Oberyn caught a strand of her hair and played with it: „It is quite irritating we don't see each other often now, no?", he asked.

„We will cope, lover", she said taking his hand from her hair and holding onto it while she rose.

„We always do", he grinned „By the way, I have noticed you and Iryna avoid each other."

Ellaria sighed. She and the princess have never gotten along really well. They did not fight or anything, they only never enjoyed each others company.

„It is not unusual, my love. Noone minds", she smiled. Except him. Ellaria knew how important family was to Oberyn, and how much he thought about ways to get his sister and his lover to be friends.

Even now he sighed: „Of course you don't."

* * *

Iryna was just about to knock on the door when Ellaria opened it.

„Oh. Hello", the paramour greeted her.

„Good morning, Ellaria", Iryna answered, a bit unsure of what to say „May I come in?"

„Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Oberyn is already waiting for you. The balcony", Ellaria smiled.

„Are you joining us?", the princess wondered.

„No. No, I was just about to leave."

„Iryna", Oberyn had come in and greeted his sister with the usual warmth.

„Goodbye, love", he gave Ellaria a kiss „come back soon."

„I will", Ellaria answered and gone she was.

„Come, sister, take a seat", Oberyn gestured towards the table and Iryna could not help but remember her earlier meeting this day.

„Now, are you ready for the big day?", Oberyn asked as they ate.

„You sound as if it was my wedding, though it's only the King", she said amused and put some fruits on her plate.

„Only the King", Oberyn chuckled „never let those words hear anyone."

His sister nodded: „Anyways, it's still some time to go."

„Well, you know that afterwards, Ellaria and I will leave here."

„I do know, Oberyn, but don't worry."

„Still, I do worry. It is dangerous here. I do not feel comfortable leaving you here all by yourself."

„I won't be", she stated matter-of-factly and took a bite of a piece of melon.

Oberyn looked at her slightly confused: „Tell me", was the only thing he said.

And she did: She told him about Doran's letter to the House of Black and White and about her plan to ask Joss to come to King's Landing.

Her brother listened patiently and took a sip of water before he finally gave his opinion:

„Iryna, are you sure this is a wise thing to do? You want to bring a Faceless Man as your guard?"

„Wait, no this is Doran's plan", she interrupted him.

„Anyways, this is still the smarter part of what you told me – a Faceless Man is, well, faceless. But Joss. Everyone will see he's a Braavosi."

„So what?", Iryna could not believe her brother did not support her wishes.

„You think it is a wise thing to have a Braavosi in the Red Keep?", he wondered.

„I do think so. It would, however, be good to have Joss as company", Iryna said, as calmly as possible.

„Not to mention your difficult history", Oberyn mentioned their difficult history.

„Oh, please, you tell me I cannot have him visit me because we once..."

„Yes, I would still like to know what exactly happened back then", Oberyn said.

„However", Iryna stopped him from cornering her „please think about it. What other friends do we have? Well, if I say friends, I mean people who are good company and ready to support and protect me, and with me I indeed mean Dorne."

„I will think about it, Iryna. Now please, let us talk about something else."

* * *

When Iryna returned to her chambers, she was quite content with herself. Oberyn would think about it and he would find a solution. She nodded politely at the men guarding her door as she stepped inside.

The door snapped shut behind her as Iryna became aware of the man sitting on her bed.

Startled she slowly neared him, while scanning his appearance.

He seemed to be tall, which of course was quite vague. When you are as short as Iryna, everyone was seemingly tall; but this man supportet his height by his posture.

His long, brown hair fell in his face and she noticed an almost white streak. The man's skin was sun-darkened, but still lighter than hers.

He looked her in the eyes and she found herself riveted by his light blue eyes as he spoke, quietly but nevertheless clearly with a dark voice: „_Valar morghulis_."

* * *

**Soo, uhm, I hope you enjoyed it? **


	6. Chapter 5

Never ever before had Myrcella Baratheon been so insulted in all of her life. A boy, a _stableboy_ even, who refused to address her as Princess and not even as a Lady? Who had the nerves to talk to her without any formalities?

Myrcella loosened her braids and collapsed onto her bed. It was just ridiculous.

Of course, she knew many people did not believe her to be a true princess of Westeros, but Myrcella could not imagine being...well, not her. Her mother would never have slept with Uncle Jaime, this was complete nonsense.

Her name was Baratheon, her _blood _was Baratheon and NOT Lannister. True, she had never loved her father like a daughter should, but who could really love Robert? He was brutal, a drunk and with his whores... no, she had never even liked him.

But her uncles, Renly and even the honourable and stern Stannis – she felt close to them.

Well, Tyrion was, naturally, not one to compare to them since there was noone in the world who had made her laugh as often, and Jaime she liked, too. Probably because their mother kept his company more than anyone else's. Which was completely legitable. They were twins. Of course.

Seven Hells. Myrcella buried her face in the pillows as a nice, cold breeze cut through the hot Dornish air. She sould stop thinking about those matters.

* * *

"Valar dohaeris."

Iryna had slowly come closer to him, going down on her knees and lowering her gaze as she breathlessly spoke the words.

_So it was true._

The Braavosi nodded solemnly: "Yes. A man is here to serve."

"How?", Iryna managed to ask. Indeed, how the Seven Hells had Doran managed to...?

"A debt to pay", the man said and nothing more.

Slowly Iryna got up again: "You are aware of the danger you're putting yourself in?"

"For a man, there is no danger here", he said, and rose, too „for a Princess, yes."

"Let me guess, for a Dornish one specifically?", she rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of wine, not without offering the stranger some.

As he declined she could no longer hold back: "You know, you are not exactly... well, unremarkable?"

"A woman does incline a man should act Westerosi?", he asked.

Iryna nodded, partly apologetic, partly shy.

"I can do that", the man said, in a lighter almost friendly tone.

"What shall I call you, now?", the Princess wondered.

"A Westerosi name, perhaps?", he shot back.

He really could change very quickly, Iryna noted.

"You got one?"

"I knew a girl once. To her, I introduced myself as Jaqen. Jaqen H'ghar, and now I am wearing his face again", did he seriously just shrug?

"But Jaqen... well, Jaqen sounds like a name from the free cities."

"And people in Dorne would never giver their children Bravoosi, Pentoshi or Lorathi names, no?", he asked, trying out a slight Dornish accent.

"Agreed", Iryna gave in. In fact they did. She knew enough children who even had mother or father from Essos.

"They never notice", he said, now pouring himself a bit of wine.

"I knew you would", she nodded towards the cup.

"It's been a while", he stated and drank.

"Guess so", she put down her cup "where will you sleep?"

"Sleep?", the man asked and shrugged "I will stay here. It is my duty to protect you...Guardians outside your door might stay there, but a man has made an oath", he slipped back into his faceless self.

"Fine", she said, too tired to argue "As my personal guard, you may. There", she handed im blankets and pillows, as many as she could from a cupboard "though I fear people will..."

"Do not fear people", he said, and put down all of the stuff in a corner behind her dressing screen.

"Good night", she sighed as she closed her eyes. This would be interesting.

* * *

The next morning, Iryna decided to take a stroll through the gardens of the Red Keep, accompanied by Jaqen, who wore a new uniform and had his hair freshly cut – he indeed looked Westerosi, now. She could not deny that she indeed envied him. How she would love to be noone! Free to do as she wanted. No name or house to be judged by. Instead she was a princess, not even important but still she had her duties. He did not.

They walked silently until they reached a pavillion with the most beautiful surroundings.

"Jaqen", she said, taking in the view of the sea "please get a servant. I need parchment and a quill."

"And ink", the guard said before acting like the loyal companion he was supposed to mime and leave.

Iryna sat down at a table, following her thoughts across the ocean until she was awakened all of a sudden: "My lady Iryna", a voice called upon her. Iryna turned around and saw Sansa Stark curtsying.

"Lady Sansa", she smiled "please do take a seat."

"Thank you", the girl said and sat.

"How can I help you?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk?", Sansa said and Iryna nodded: "This is a lovely idea, I have noone to keep me company at the moment."

Instead of talking they spend the next few minutes in silence, though, until Iryna slowly began: "It is nice here, though I guess the people of the Red Keep can be quite odd at times."

"Are you looking forward to the Wedding?", Sansa asked, a bit reluctant.

"Oh yes, of course. Such a big event", Iryna managed to say, though in fact, she did not care so much about the wedding itself but about the time following it: "Are you not? - But, oh excuse me, my lady", Iryna apologised immediately "I am so sorry. Of course this is a horrible question, as you were to marry the King yourself."

"It is not so bad, Lady Iryna", Sansa smiled, a bit sadly as it seemed to the Dornish.

"But now your husband is Lord Tyrion", Iryna tried to cheer her up.

"He is", Sansa said, now looking even more devastated.

Unsure of what to say, Iryna chose to be silent.

After a while Sansa continued talking, but changed the topic: "You are from Dorne...I have no great knowledge of your house, so forgive me, my Lady, but I have never even heard of you."

Maybe now was the time to finally correct Sansa's way of addressing Iryna, but then she did not care enough and decided against the chance of scaring the girl away, so the princess simply answered:

"I know, many people do not know or care about me, but it is really of no importance to me as long as my family are with me. My sister", she continued "was more than 15 years older than me, and as she was a beauty and later on the wife of a well-known and beloved prince, the people talked about her more than any of the others. Even Oberyn, as eccentric as he might seem today, was of no matter, and my birth was hardly noticed. Now, they kind of forgot about me. But as I said, it is not that bad. I have my freedom. There you are", she greeted Jaqen who had a servant in his company.

He bowed and handed the princess what she had asked for.

"Oh", Sansa said as she noticed the parchment "I should leave you now. I am sorry if I have caused any inconveniances..."

And before Iryna could say a thing, the girl was gone.

The Dornish woman dismissed the servant and motioned for Jaqen to sit down.

He shook his head.

"Allright", she said "guess it's not quite your style, sitting down with women to talk."

"No", he answered, raising an eyebrow "it is not quite... my style."

Iryna began writing as the man stood and watched the waves. To Joss.

Gods, how to start a letter after three years without a word?

Somehow she managed, though she was sure: in the end she would not be content with this letter.

"You mentioned", Iryna said to him, without looking up nor stopping the writing "that you owed my brother. What debt?"

Jaqen turned around and looked down on her: "A debt from another lifetime."

"Well", she replied "it does not seem as this debt is very easily payed."

"Debts are always made to be payed."

"Even if you have too look after some stupid, little Dornish princess?", Iryna smirked.

"Even then", Jaqen said without so much as a movement of his eyes.

"Sounds pretty awful, if you ask me. Then again, being the stupid, little Dornish princess can be quite antagonizing, too."

Jaqen really was not in the mood for smalltalk (was he ever?) so he decided not to reply to that pitiful statement.

"I know, you must think, I am just a spoiled brat, and I guess you are right. Though since we, Oberyn and I, are here at King's Landing I feel like being less spoiled does a great deal to one's liveliness. Example? Since I have been here I've felt incredibly bored and constantly threatened at the same time. How the fuck is this even possible?", she explained surprisingly calmly.

"Feelings are never pure", Jaqen stated wisely.

"Mhm. Quess things were easier when I was just some forgotten lady from the South. I mean really does anyone here know my name already without being introduced first?"

"Do you want them to know your name?", the man was kind of amused by her rambling, but of course, he would never show it.

"Yes... well, no. Though it would certainly make things more interesting. Would it not?", now stopping the letter for the first time, she looked up to the guard searching his gaze for an answer.

Jaqen turned away again for a moment, looking at the sea and its unknown depths, before facing her again.

"I would not know. Being forgotten can have its advantages."

"Kind of like being faceless?", she asked.

"Kind of."

* * *

_Review? Please?_


	7. Chapter 6

„He..._He_", someone whispered.

Iryna turned around and mumbled into her pillow.

"A woman needs to get up", the same voice said, a little louder.

"Seriously?", Iryna sighed and opened her eyes only to shriek at the view of Jaqen's face too close to hers.

"Gods, you can't just do that", she said, panting as if she had awoken from the worst nightmare.

"I did", he stated calmly.

"I thought you would not like to miss the big wedding", he added after a moment of silence.

"No, indeed, I would not. Could you just get Mylah, please?"

Sometimes she really hated this strange combination of sass and lack of humor. On the other hand, it was a welcome change from the typical way of talking in the Red Keep.

Slowly she got up and put on a robe.

Indeed, if she had slept only an hour more, she could have easily missed the Wedding breakfast. A_nd who would want to miss that?_, she ironically thought.

Mylah came and helped the princess into a beautiful, dress. It was yellow though the colour turned into orange at the bottom; Iryna thought she looked very Martell in it, as it reminded her of her brothers' clothes, especially of Oberyn's as the applications in the form of suns he normally had on his tunic looked just the same as those on the shoulders of her dress.

The fabric was incredibly thin, so there were many layers of it, but Iryna did not mind. Somehow, feeling that way only because of her clothing gave her some kind of confidence she would desperately need today.

Iryna sighed: How she hated all of this drama and extremes. Why could they not marry with a small party of people?

Well, of course she knew the answer to that.

After her handmaid had her hair pinned up, Iryna almost stormed in direction of the breakfast.

Jaqen, who had politely waited for her on the hallway, soon enough kept up with her.

"I guess, I have to thank you", the woman said, pacing quickly.

"You do not have to anything", Jaqen answered dryly as always.

"I want to. Thanks."

Why could he never just accept a gesture?

* * *

The breakfast was quite strange, more of a family event, she thought, with half of King's Landing watching. Iryna would have felt unbelievably uncomfortable if she had been in Margaery's place, but fortunately, she was not.

Oberyn was sitting between her and Ellaria, always commenting by whispering on about members of other houses or the King's actions, making her smile even though she felt strangely out of place.

Often enough, Iryna glimpsed over her shoulder, reassuring herself the Jaqen was nearby.

She felt something was just...off, and knowing him near made her more confident.

Now the King was to be presented with gifts of his family.

Well, normally, you would think the happy couple would get gifts for both of them, but in this case, Joffrey was the one everyone tried to please.

It was Tyrion who stepped forward now, holding an enormous book, declaring that every good king should read it.

Iryna was surprised at the King's reply; as it seemed quite earnest and friendly but only minutes later she knew better, as the boy cut the book into pieces.

Of course, this was a great insult for Tyrion, and she could hear Oberyn behind her, swearing at the King for his lack of respect and cruelty towards his own kin. But the thing that bothered Iryna most, was the one question she would not get out of her mind for a long time:

If a man refused advise by his elders and the support of books and history, how could he be a good leader? Here, she saw a boy, spoiled by his mother, destroying the wisdom of ages.

How could one not care?

* * *

The ceremony was not really intriguing or emotional, a rathr dull affair, the feast afterwards, though, delighted Oberyn.

After he and Ellaria had an interesting conversation with Tywin and Cersei, which had refreshened his spirits (even though no doubt, Iryna would disapprove, for there had been many hidden threats and insults in this short talk) they indulged in food and wine.

He would have never admitted it, but he was glad the Faceless Man was finally there, because, naturally, Iryna's safety was one of his highest priorities.

And as they would leave here soon...

_However_, he thought, it made this occasion even greater, that Ellaria and he would not have to cope with the Red Keep and its habitants any longer. Of course, leaving his young sister did hurt him, but he knew she would manage just fine. She always had.

The Dornish Prince smiled as he looked at his sister, some metres away from him, near the buffet talking to a man of the King's Guard, Loras Tyrell, as he soon recalled.

Certainly, they would make a nice pair. Probably Doran had already considered the heir to Highgarden as a match for their sister, but there were those rumours...

Well, the Tyrell boy would it definitely lead an easier life in Dorne, that was for sure.

Oberyn saluted Iryna with his goblet of wine and saw her lift her cup in return, as she smiled at him.

If he had been of a more sentimental nature, he was sure, he would sigh now, as it was undeniable: his sister had grown up and they would go seperate ways.

But, as Oberyn Nymeros Martell was many things but sentimental, he turned away to kiss his paramour and talk to her about their journey back home.

* * *

It was nice talking to Ser Loras, Iryna thought.

Yes, she had heard the whispers about him and the people he took to his bed, but she did not pay attention to them. More than that, she had come to wonder how people could be this judgemental, because now she was talking to him, and he was nice. Contrasting: Joffrey had just taken a wife, of course he would also bed her, but she could not think of a person she found more awful.

Sadly, their conversation was interrupted, just as the Tyrell described the beauties of Highgarden, which sounded indeed wonderfull enough to awaken the deep wish in Iryna to go and see the home of the Tyrells.

It was noone less than Jaime Lannister who asked for a moment in private with the young ser.

Iryna left them, of course, unsure of what to do now, as she noticed Jaqen some metres away leaning against an old tree.

"Princess", he greeted her, smirking a little.

"Don't you want to enjoy yourself?"

"I do. I have a cup of wine and some food."

"No, I meant..."

"No, I don't", he interrupted her "this kind of amusement bores me."

"Well, who would have thought?", she asked ironically and took a grape from his plate.

Jaqen did not react, but instead looked straight at something behind her.

"What's up?", she asked, unsure and turned around to see for herself: The King had stood up and was now declaring a surprise as the big lion's head that was build up in the middle of the place opened its mouth and out of it ran five dwarves, supposedly performing the War of the Five Kings.

Iryna glimpsed at Tyrion and Sansa, sure that this humiliation was planned and directed only at the King's shorter uncle.

Tyrion's face had hardened as he forced himself to watch the short men perform, whilst tears were streaming down his wife's face: The dwarf-King Joffrey had just beaten the dwarf-King Robb.

Iryna could not stand it any longer so she turned back to face Jaqen: "Get me out of here. For a minute. Please", she looked at him with big, green eyes and he nodded, putting down his goblet and plate.

"Follow me."

Somehow they had managed to snuck past the guards and Jaqen had lead her to a whole different part of the gardens. They stood somewhere near the pavillion they had been to earlier this week, Iryna thought but it really did not matter to her. At the moment she only enjoyed the sun on her skin and the soft breeze from the sea below her.

"Better- so much better", she sighed as she sat down on a small rock and motioned for him to do the same. Surprisingly he did.

"I thought you do not like sitting down with women to talk?"

"A man does not talk."

"Wait... wait, was that a sexist remark or did you really just tell me something personal?"

Iryna was astonished, and maybe she was angry, she did not now yet.

"Noone cannot be a person."

"Hey, that's just not right. Women are people, too, you know?"

Jaqen looked at her and in this moment Iryna was sure he was just about to let go of his manners and roll his eyes: "Only for you: I don't talk. Especially not personal."

"Oh", she said "Sorry."

Mhm, maybe she had had a little bit too much of wine. But really how could she have known?

"I guess, I -", Iryna began but was shushed by Jaqen who stood up in front of her.

Now she could hear it, too. People coming.

"I don't think this is really necessary", Iryna said. What was the worst that could happen?

Jaqen did want to answer, though they were interrupted by an unequal pair stumbling about the paths.

"Sansa?", Iryna recognised the sobbing girl, who, after realizing it was actually a friend who had called her name, warned her: "Joffrey... think he's dead... must leave."

And gone she was.

They returned instantly to the feast (thankfully noone had noticed that they had been gone) and joined Ellaria and Oberyn.

"What happened?", Iryna asked her brother, under her breath.

"The boy is dead. Poisoned", he muttered.

She shot a look at him: "Wonder who did that."

Oberyn had specialised in as good as every weapon known to mankind, including poison. Iryna was not sure if he did kill the King, but it would not surprise her, at all. And, after getting to know the Lannister boy she would not even be able to be pissed at her brother.

"I know you might be suprised, but it definitely wasn't me", he whispered.

"Right. Too dramatic, huh? Well, let me remind you..."

"Iryna, now is not the time", he warned her.

She sighed and looked around.

"Where is Tyrion?", Iryna realised the Imp was nowhere to be seen.

"They sacked him", Ellaria said and further proposed to walk to their chambers and talk there.

* * *

As news of the King's death reached the Water Gardens, the reactions were strangely enough those of satisfaction.

It was no secret the Dornish, following the example of their ruling house, did not like the Lannisters and, in conclusion, they despised what was royality at the moment. They had always wanted the Targaryens.

Prince Doran never gave a true statement about what had happened in the capital, but noone needed him too, either. They just new how good it was, especially since rumours of Joffrey's cruelty had spread even over the borders of Dorne and reached Essos.

The only person remotedly blue about the news was Princess Myrcella. But even she, the dead boy's single sister felt more sad about her mother's grief, than the loss itself, and with some support from her betrothed, Prince Trystane, whom she came to like more day by day, things were improving quick enough.

Well, until, one week later, a letter arrived from the capitol:

_Dear Myrcella,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health. Your mother did not tell me, if she had written to you about this delicate letter, but I have consulted my dear brother and we decided it would be best if we told you ourselves._

_As you know, your brother has died today, and we wanted express our condolences._

_But there is more business: Since your mother is confident that your uncle has comitted the murder of his nephew, Tyrion has been thrown in a cell._

_He is do be sentenced in two weeks. _

_We know, you like him a lot, and I have also come to think of him as a friend, so Oberyn and I have set our minds on helping him._

_I will write to you again, as soon as there are any new developments._

_Please, do greet my family; especially Trystane and Arianne, with both of whom we do not have much of contact. _

_Additionally, it would be very helpful if you could inform my brother Doran about the situation – a letter to him will soon follow!_

_Iryna Nymeros Martell of Dorne_

* * *

**A bit longer chapter for this special occasion. Decided to make A/N bold now. Think it looks good. Review?**

PS: Have now decided that I will focus on another OC in the next chap. And after he had been mentioned quite often, I think we all know who I mean...


	8. Chapter 7

**New chap, with a new character. Just to try and clarify: the first part takes place quite some time before Iryna's talk with Oberyn... Sorry, but the timeline gets a bit mixed up...**

**Hope you like it - HAVE FUN :)**

* * *

Many miles away, Joss Randel packed his bags. He knew, if Iryna wrote to him, things had become pretty serious. In addition to that, he had missed her company a lot in those past years, and not only her company but their conversation by writing letters to one another.

The Dornish woman had always had provided him with warmth and happiness and hearing from her again was the most beautiful surprise he could imagine.

Joss stuffed a bag with food and threw it in with his clothes.

He could not wait until he was finally with her again! It would be difficult, though.

They had but kissed the last time he had seen her, but something must have changed with it. He had written to her once, afterwards, and never got a reply of any kind, so he did not write again.

Maybe this was stubborness, but he still felt connected to her as a friend, not a lover, never a lover, to be honest, and if she did not want his friendship, then...oh, well.

Her letter had given him a glimpse of hope though; admittedly more than just a glimpse. It was lovely; he had always liked her way of writing.

Open, honest and natural, without much care about stylistic matters.

As soon as he was finished, he took his bag and went to the haven, taking the first ship to King's Landing.

* * *

Iryna sighed: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I will", Oberyn said „you know who the Lannisters have chosen as champion? Gregor Clegane himself."

"You should seriously not be so fixed on vengeance."

"You should not have invited Joss here", Oberyn shrugged "People do things they should not. Sometimes they turn out to be good."

"Mostly", Iryna replied, copying his tone "they turn out to be bullshit."

"Well, those were your words", he grinned.

She fell into the only armchair of the balcony. This was incredibly frustrating.

"Did you tell Doran?", his little sister asked and Oberyn nodded: "Thought, since you would tell him anyways, I might as well do it myself. Otherwise, I would have gotten yet another scolding by one of my siblings."

"I don't scold you", Iryna rolled her eyes "I am merely concerned with the well-being and future of my most-beloved brother."

"I knew you had a favourite", Oberyn muttered jokingly.

"Seven Hells, could you please be serious for one second?"

"You are serious enough for the whole family to be fools", he shot back.

Iryna cringed and decided not to say a word. That had been just unfair, and he knew it.

Indeed, it did not even take him a minute to come around:

"Look, dear, all I say is you can lay back a little. Even, you must. Ellaria frets enough and it makes me feel horrible."

"Of course it does! That's the point of it", Iryna yelled.

After calming down, she added:

"We all know you are a good fighter. An excellent one. The best", she smiled at her brother "But the risk is so high..."

"The risk is as high as in any fight", Oberyn said and took her hand "Iryna, you said yourself that we need to help Tyrion. I do now."

"You do it for your revenge, though", she sighed "I just don't feel well thinking about it. Tyrion does not deserve to die. And, actually, neither do you. Losing both of you would be horrible not only for me or Sansa or Ellaria, but for the whole of Westeros. Think of Doran. He is weak, as is Dorne, and he cannot rely on me. I cannot even rely on myself, to be honest. You know, as well as I do, that the possibility for you to loose is very real."

"Well, I don't intend to", Oberyn shrugged.

Iryna wanted to shoot back but was interrupted by Jaqen, who had waited inside to fetch her:

"Princess, you have an appointment. Now."

She nodded and said good-bye to her brother, before following the Faceless Man.

"It's just plain stupid", she said to noone in particular, as she walked down the corridor "Why are men always doing the dumbest things? Only because of pride and revenge and such things. Gods be good, he will survive yet another time."

"The game of life", Jaqen said, as wisely as always "only holds one prize."

"What?"

"Death", he revealed, without any ado.

Well, of course, he was right, and Iryna thought those words quite befitting his position as a servant to the Many-Faced God, but they bothered her nevertheless: "Noone can win that prize. It's granted."

"It's the prize you get for playing the game."

"That's one way to put it."

Iryna ended the conversation, fully aware, that those last words would not make Jaqen quite happy, but as so often, she did not really care. They had reached their destination and Iryna motioned for Jaqen to wait outside the door, as she knocked and was soon invited inside.

"Good afternoon, Varys. Ser Jaime", Iryna greeted the two men already waiting for her.

"Welcome, Princess", Varys, the Spider, offered her a seat.

"Hello", Jaime Lannister nodded, obviously not too keen to see the Dornish woman.

"I have gathered you here today", Varys began, after he had taken a seat himself "as it is in both of your interests to have Oberyn win tomorrow..."

* * *

Joss let the wind brush through his brown hair, which had been remotedly short before and was now long enough to have some strands falling into his face. The last time, Iryna had seen him he had still worn them in a ponytail, but the long hair had annoyed him too much.

The sun was burning from the sky and the Braavosi was thankfull for the cool breeze. How long still to King's Landing?

He could see the coast of Westeros, already, on the horizon and his heart jumped – soon he would be there.

There was not much he had too loose. Raised as an orphan he had never known his parents.

His friends he had left behind in Braavos, except for his dog Inko, who was sitting next to him, looking up to his master faithfully.

Joss bend down to cuddle the grey dog.

"'scuse me, sir", a boy stood next to him, holding yet another letter.

Joss got up and looked at the kid. He was definitely not older than 12, probably even younger. His arms and face were smudged with dirt and his clothes did not help his appearence.

Nodding, Joss took the letter and held the boy back, as he wanted to go, and gave him some coins.

As he read the words, the Braavosi's face turned from equanimity to wonder to worry.

Trying to calm down he folded the paper and put it the pocket of his jacket.

He turned around, looking for a man to tell him how long it was until they would reach King's Landing. It did not take a long time for him to find one, and it was revealed, that he would see Iryna in less than a day. Which was good, as the letter in his pocket seemed to burn his skin with its content.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like Joss? Please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, that really was a long time without an update - though I gladly notice that some more readers found my little story to be quite enjoyable (at least to some extend, I hope, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here). I'm truly sorry, guys. I was preoccupied with some German fanfictions I wrote, Harry Potter ones, I finished one, started another, and somehow completely forgot about practising my English and the Game of Thrones. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I especially made it a bit longer than usual :)**

* * *

It was the evening before the fight –_Oh Gods, the fight_! - and Iryna wanted to join her brother for dinner, as the possibility was very real that this could be their last evening spend together.

Oberyn would never admit the slightest chance of him losing, though. Well, maybe he did the right thing there...

Mylah pinned her princess's wild curls up, while Iryna looked at herself in the mirror, until her eyes caught Jaqen walking into the picture.

"What is it, now?", she said, slightly annoyed as her nerves got the best of her.

"A man wonders", he answered "why a princess hasn't told him."

She sighed at him falling back into his old manner of speaking, as always when they were alone (well, not _alone_, but Mylah, the handmaiden and trusted confidante of the princess did not really count).

"Well, I thought it was a good idea", Iryna shrugged "actually you should be happy. Joss being here makes your job easier."

"No", the Faceless Man insisted "more difficult."

"Joss is a good man", she said and smiled at herself in the mirror "you should get along, in the end you're both Braavosi."

"A man is not. A man does not have a home", Jaqen said harshly.

"And a princess is foolish", Iryna sighed and rolled her eyes „I know, I know. That's all I've gotten to hear from you the last three days. And Oberyn isn't really helping either. So, please, Jaqen could you just tell me when Joss arrives and accompany me to greet him?"

* * *

He nodded curtly and took position by the door, not eager to upset the princess even more. Though the Faceless Man never really let anyone close in any regard, he felt his walls starting to crumble because of the Dornish woman. Just like back with the girl. He really did not enjoy noticing how he started to develop any kind of feelings. He had to offer her protection, nothing more, only paying his debts, but yet he started to _want _to protect her, to know her safe. The man decided not to think about it any longer – thinking about it would only make matters worse – and do his, what would the princess call it?, his _job_.

* * *

"Thank you, Mylah", Iryna said, checking her hair in the mirror "Very nicely done, indeed."

"Thanks, Princess", Mylah curtsied "Which gown do you want to put on?"

"The light green one, please. Oberyn has always liked it. It's a bit too girlish for my taste, but anyways..."

She touched her hair ever so slightly to see if it really was fixed and then got up to stand behind the dressing screen.

"Excuse me, my Princess", Mylah said, as she came back from the wardrobe with the dress "but I can't help to wonder... Will Prince Oberyn be safe?"

"He is a great warrior", Iryna tried to keep her voice steady and to radiant some kind of confidence – she wouldn't want any of the Dornish servants distraught „I think he has a good chance to survive. There's a motivation for him to fight Ser Gregor, a personal one, he has been eager for this a long time."

"But isn't personal involvement said to be a distraction? Like hatred would make you blind and foolish."

"Oberyn has never been foolish. Eager, impatient, temperamental, yes, but not foolish", Iryna said in a tone that let her handmaiden know to stop asking questions, while the princess thought to herself, yes, her brother never had been truly foolish. Until now.

* * *

The evening advanced and for the first time, Ellaria and Iryna were actually working together to make it a great dinner for Oberyn. They put on an act of being nice to one another – not just tolerating but treating each other with kindness. Everyone avoided any talk about tomorrow's trial by combat, instead they ate and drank and joked and after a while all of them had forgotten, that this might be the last time they could be together.

But much too early, Jaqen interrupted, quietly closing up to the princess, whispering in her ear.

Iryna sighed: "I am sorry, brother, I have to retrive. Joss has arrived at the Keep, as Jaqen tells me, he met Jaime Lannister at the Gate, which might be problematic. I will see you tomorrow, after breakfast."

"Greetings to Joss", Oberyn said, fighting back a comment about how she should not have invited him here in the first place "I will fetch you from your quarters, then, sister, and we might have the chance to talk in peace."

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek and bade both him and Ellaria a good night, before following Jaqen to the gate.

* * *

"Lannister", she greeted the Kingslayer "What seems to be the problem?"

Her eyes searched the surroundings: Where was Joss?

"There is a man, who says he knows you."

Ser Jaime opened the small door next to the big gate, and there he stood, just outside the Keep, his dog next to him: Joss. His hair shorter than she had ever known it, his green eyes sparkeling in the -

The Lannister shut the door loudly, awakening Iryna from her thoughts. By the Seven, Joss looked good. Better than she had remembered.

"Why did you do that? Let him in!", she demanded.

"So you do know him?", the Kingslayer raised an eyebrow.

"I bloody well do", Iryna cursed, in a very un-Iryna-esque way that made the Lannister chuckle "He's an old friend of the family. Now let him in!"

"And what would his business be, Princess?", he asked mockingly, still ignoring her demands.

"To support my brother, I guess."

"To support you, more like."

Iryna could not believe the nerves this man had, to laugh at her and mock her, while all she wanted was to see Joss, finally.

"What is his name anyways?", he asked now.

"Joss. Joss Randel", Iryna answered, her patience coming to an end "Would you now kindly..."

"He's Braavosi."

"Yes", she sighed "I know that."

She could hear Jaqen move behind her, and saw in the corner of her eye that he stood there now in a more relaxed manner. Obviously he saw something changing and she didn't.

"Well, I am sorry, Princess, but my father and sister alike have decided that no foreigner may enter the Red Keep."

"And naturally you couldn't have told me that from the start, could you?", her eyes were glowing with anger in the light of the few torches around them.

"No. I am of a quite curious nature. Anyways, what do you want to do now?", the Lannister said.

"Well. I guess you have to send him away, don't you?", Iryna answered, annoyed as ever. _Why did he play that stupid game if he could have send Joss away without talking to her?_

"Or maybe...", he said, and something in his voice changed "we could let him in anyways. You're lucky that I sent Ser Bores away, so we can now discuss your options."

She eyed the Kingslayer suspiciously: "My options?"

He gestured to a small table close to the gate, with some dices and cards on it, and filled two cups of wine, as he sat down.

Iryna still stood up tall, still angry: "My friend is waiting. I don't want to drink wine now, especially not with you – since when did you decide to be friendly with me, anyways?"

"I have never been unfriendly with you, as far as I can remember. Would you now kindly have a glass of wine with me and think of a way to get your little lover inside?"

"He is not my lover", Iryna said, a bit more loudly than she wanted to, but eventually she sat down, Jaqen following her like a shadow.

"Well, we have to find a way to explain his appearance in the city. Especially if Varys's plan maps out, and Oberyn wins tomorrow -"

"Which we still are not quite sure of", Iryna interrupted with a bad feeling in her stomach.

The Lannister nodded " - even if he wins, rumours might come up, that your _friend_ helped him. My sister would like that. Another life she could ruin."

"Gods, your sister is one hell of a bitch", Iryna sighed, ignoring the irritated look on his face, taking a big gulp of wine "So, what are you proposing to do about Joss?"

"I would send him away, because, well, it _is _my duty after all. But I don't think you would like that."

"Since when do you give a shit if I like something?"

"I feel like you have a rather negative image of me in your mind, Princess. I'm not all that bad. And in the end, your brother risks his life for my brother."

_No_, she thought, _my brother risks his life for stupid vengeance_.

"Very well then", she nodded.

"Could he act Westerosi? It didn't seem like it, at least the few words I've exchanged with him."

"No, I don't think so. His Andalish is quite good, though we still sometimes switch into Braavosi. Even if he could keep up speaking only the Common Tongue, he is a man of Braavos with everything he does."

She sighed.

"Mhm", Jaime said, taking a sip of wine himself now "you do like him, don't you?"

"I do. And I can hardly send him back, now that he has come all the way."

"You could still give him money to rent himself a room somewhere in the city and meet him?"

"I need him _here_, though", Iryna grimaced. She was sure the Kingslayer would not understand, but he did not question that remark.

"Of course, you could always pretend he was your betrothed. My father wants to strengthen the bonds with Dorne, he will hardly forbid you to have your soon-to-be-husband living here."

"But why would I want my betrothed in King's Landing?"

"You missed him, or something? Additionally with the trial tomorrow, you would need a strong shoulder to lean on to."

"But wouldn't they want me to marry him in the end? I'll stay here for quite some time, you know. Having a seat in the small council and everything."

"You could still break it off. Seven hells, girl, I am trying to help you here."

"Yeah, well, you are _trying_. Plotting really isn't one of your skills, right?"

"No", he snorted.

"Mine neither", she admitted.

"It's one of those situations I would like to have Tyrion with me", he sighed and Iryna looked at him with awe.

_Does that Lannister seriously have feelings? Any kind of feelings? Good gods! Who would have thought?_

"I guess the betrothal thing could work out, though", she added after a while, eager again to finally see Joss.

"It's your risk."

"It's yours, too. Guess your sister won't like you for letting in a Braavosi against her permission."

"I'll deal with Cersei", he nodded.

"Now could you finally open the door?", the Dornish girl asked, but now the tone of her voice was softer, nicer.

"Allright", he got up and put the key into the whole.

"Wait", she asked him and he turned to face her.

"You can call me Iryna if you want", she smiled.

"Jaime", he said, grinning "but don't start flirting with me now, Princess, you're just about to meet your newly betrothed."

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Joss went inside the Keep, as he did not exactly want to be locked out again. Inko ran pass him, greeting the Princess of Dorne before he had a chance himself.

She bend down to pet the dog and as she rose, Joss noticed how much more beautifull she had become in the many months that had passed since they had last met.

"Iryna", he greeted her, after a while, fearing that his staring might become too awkward.

"Joss", she smiled, only a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

He dropped his bag and with a few quick strides was right in front of her, kissing the back of her hand and bringing up to his forehead bowing in front of her, as it was the proper greeting in Dorne for a lady of her status, taking their friendship into account.

"I am sorry you had to wait", Iryna apologised, as he rose again.

"You don't have to be", he smiled "What were those few moments compared to all the time I have been waiting to hear from you. No, don't apologise again. It's allright. We are both here now."

She smiled and it seemed to light up the dark yard.

Only for a minute though, since suddenly her face turned serious again:

"There has been a little complication, though", she looked over her shoulder, to the blonde knight, that had opened the door, only to slam it in Joss's face, only to open it again.

Then she came closer to him, taking him by the hand, walking away from the blonde knight, and another man with brown hair, who wanted to follow them but was seemingly held back by a gesture of Iryna's hand.

* * *

**Uff. So there's that. Hope you liked it. Promise to update more often. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, a very quick update - hope you like it nevertheless. (I noticed a rhythm, one chapter is at least 2,000 words, the next 1,300 or sth. Guess I'll keep that up.) **

**THE REAL REASON for updating so quickliy is, that I have made a poll. Yes, a poll. A poll about who's to end up with dear Iryna (this story is _not_ sorted as romantic, and it won't be a love story, but I'd like her to _have _someone.) Now, in this poll I gave you a lot of very, very different characters as choices, everyone has three votes. Mind you, who ever get's chosen will be added as a major character later on. Additionally, it will change the run of the story - of course, if I'd pair her up with Jon Snow we have to get her up North, if we choose Daario Naharis she should move her butt to Valyria.**

**So I really hope you guys vote (and that you like the idea of you deciding the Pairing!).**

**Additionally I'd like to hear your opinions (so leave a review!), about Jaime, Joss, Iryna, Ellaria, Oberyn - Likable? Awful? Badly written? Too OOC?**

**(Of course you can write me mails or discuss the poll in the reviews, too. I'd really be glad!)**

**Thank you for reading this rather large A/N, lot's of love,**

**x_xx_**

**_scuffie_**

* * *

Jaime was left in the yard with Iryna's rather unfriendly looking guard, who watched his lady and her friend with suspicion sparkeling in his eyes.

"So", Jaime started "Would you like a glass of wine, too?"

"No", he answered, still staring straight ahead while the Lannister decided to take a seat. How late was it? Hopefully there was still a bit of time until the next shift would come to guard the gate.

"What's your name, anyways?", he asked while filling himself a cup.

"Jaqen H'ghar."

"That's not very Westerosi, is it? Even for Dorne it sounds strange."

"My family has come from Essos, many years ago."

"Ah", Jaime was unsure about what to say next "You like it here?"

But Jaqen did not answer, he was still keeping an eye on the Dornish princess.

"She's a grown young woman, you know", Jaime said "You don't need to stay by her side _all_ the time."

"I am her guard", the other man simply said "That is what we do."

* * *

"I see, you made friend, Jaqen", the princess greeted her trusted guard with a small grin hidden in the corners of her mouth as she returned with Joss by her side„please, don't decide to leave me for the Kingsguard."

She knew, that he knew, she mocked him. And she knew, he was irritated by her jokes.

"No", he simply said and took a stand behind her, as always.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?", Jaime said.

"He really doesn't. But let me assure you, he is great fun at parties", Iryna laughed. With Joss next to her everything felt so much lighter.

"May I introduce to you, Ser Jaime, my betrothed, Joss Randel. He came all the way from Braavos to see me."

"Well, I guess it must be true love, if you're willing to undergo such a long story."

(_On the other hand, people have done more for a good fuck, _Jaime restrained himself from adding.)

"It is", Joss smiled at her before returning to his manners and shaking hands with the Lannister.

Iryna caught herself looking at her fake-betrothed, following the features of his face with her eyes. Strands of his brown hair falling down over his forehead, his lively eyebrows, the warm, intelligent moss-green eyes, the a bit too long, a bit too pointy nose, his jawline, broad and masculine, leading up to some stunning cheekbones. Even if she were to marry Joss, there would have certainly been worse offers, only jugding from the looks, anyways. He was well-read, friendly, good-natured and very wise for his age, at least that's what she thought. He wasn't really into jesting but when he made a joke, they made her laugh almost always.

She smiled, while the men were talking about trivialities, only Jaqen watching her closely, but then again he always was.

It was funny, actually, that she had even tried to convince the Faceless Man, that he and Joss would get along just fine. Because, of course, they wouldn't. There wasn't the slightest chance for them to become friends, as Joss was a dreamer, a poet. Jaqen on the other hand. Well, he could be quite the philosopher, if he wanted to.

"Well, I'm glad to see the two of you becoming quick friends", she interrupted the men's talk about swords and Braavosi ways of swordfighting "But I think it is about time to retire. Joss will be tired and I actually am, too. Tomorrow is an important day, remember that. I really hope everything will work out just fine."

They made their good bye to the Lannister and went inside the Keep.

"Jaqen, please get Mylah, she has prepared a room for my betrothed", Iryna smirked at the last word "Only I don't know which one."

Jaqen nodded and left.

* * *

"A strange guard you have there", Joss raised an eybrow, starting to talk Braavosi "Doesn't act like the guards I know. Or like that one guard at the door."

"I should have known you'd be cunning as ever. Well, Jaime Lannister is one of a kind, I don't think we can compare him to anyone. Still, better not to trust him. He did one good deed to me, that should not be enough to be certain of his loyalty, or whatever. Jaqen...well, I might tell you about Jaqen in a while."

They stopped in front of her room.

"If you want to, we could have breakfast together tomorrow. Afterwards I have to talk to Oberyn, though."

"I hope there will be a chance for me to meet him, before the trial", Joss said, eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?", Iryna asked.

"Have you by any chance – and no, I don't need to talk about it now, no pressure", he said quickly "Have you talked about our kiss? With your brother?"

She nodded: "Yes. Oberyn knows. But, as you said, I really don't want to discuss it now."

He noddingly agreed, though it took only a few moments of silence until he added: "It was a good kiss."

"A great one", she agreed and they fell in silence again.

"You know, we could have another one?"

"Shut up, you", she said but grinned.

"Well, if we are to be married..."

"Joss."

"Just a little kiss goodnight", he teased her, still talking in his mothertongue.

"Joss."

"Come on, _my love_", he grinned.

"Well, seven hells, if it makes you shut up", she said rolling her eyes and went up on her toes clinging onto his shoulders, when finally their lips met.

* * *

"You kissed him again, yes?", was the first thing Oberyn said to her the next morning.

Seven hells, usually Iryna was quite proud of her acting skills, still her brother could read her like a book. Was it that obvious, though?

"How do you know?", she asked.

"I didn't. I just had a feeling, you would, that's why I asked."

"You know me too well."

"Well, if I wouldn't, then who would?", Oberyn grinned as they made their way to the gardens "Now, listen, my dear Iryna. I know you fear I might not survive this day."

Iryna nodded, a horrible feeling in her gut – what would he say?_ Please, Oberyn, don't reassure me again, that you will live. That only makes it worse._

"I am quite certain I will. Because if there is one thing I know, it's that I will kill the Mountain."

"Or you will die trying", Iryna sighed "Well, I still don't support your choice, brother, but now it is too late to turn away, anyways."

Oberyn nodded: "I know you don't feel comfortable about this. So, if something happens to me-"

"See!", Iryna yelled "Now you're saying it yourself!"

"I only mean to calm you down. Listen, now, if something happens I need you to stay here, as we planned it. Dorne has been promised a seat, Dorne will take the seat. I need you to help Ellaria. She won't be well, _if _something happens. I heard Joss is your _betrothed _now?", he added a bit more quietly, she nodded: "Then you might want to marry him, actually. The Lannisters will want to marry you off, as soon as it's possible. They'd probably choose one of their own, some cousin or something. But we need you to be strong, for Dorne."

Iryna's heart was beating so loudly now, she thought he might actually hear it: "I will do my best, brother."

"Very reassuring", he grinned and winked at her, only to recieve a nudge against his shoulder: "Ask Jaqen how long he will stay with you – you will need him."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: While I was just late-night-cooking (10pm Quinoa - YESS!) I thought: Well, I finished the next chapter. Might as well upload it.**

**Please do leave a review, as I'm still quite unsure about a) this chapter b) returning to writing it (is everything still in line?)**

**ALSO: PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE FOR SOME GUY YOU WANT IRYNA TO END UP WITH!**

**Thanks**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

As the trial by combat came closer, Iryna found herself grow more and more uncomfortable. Never really confident, she now actually started fidgeting, stuttering when talking and biting her lower lip so much she had to tell Jaqen to slap her when she did it again.

"I cannot do that", he said.

"Of course you can. You are a warrior, after all, and my servant, so if I request you to slap me, you simply do it."

Iryna looked at him not exactly angry, but a bit distraught.

"I was sent to look after you", he said.

"Well, I _don't care!_", she yelled "Why does nobody ever simply do what I ask them to?"

The Faceless Man was about to answer her question, when they were interrupted by a quiet cough.

The Dornish Princess twirled, ready to shut down whoever interrupted her conversation, but it was Queen Margaery, the dead king's widow.

Quickly, Iryna's face turned softer as she stood up tall – it has never quite been her style to curtsy if she could help it.

"Good day, Princess", the Queen greeted her.

"Your Highness", the Dornish woman said "What can I do for you?"

"Walk with me a little , we still have time before the fight", Margaery said and offered the Princess her arm.

Iryna decided to be quiet and wait for the Queen to start the conversation, which took her quite a bit of time, but eventually Margaery said: "Your brother is very brave."

"Some would say so", Iryna agreed "but some would call him... something less flattering."

"You seem to be in great distress", Margaery remarked "Though, I can imagine how you are feeling, Princess."

"Well. We all like Lord Tyrion, my brother is a great fighter, and distains, as he has openly stated earlier, the Mountain – as well as the Lannisters, for that matter. It's not too surprising he has offered his help", Iryna sighed and played with her bracelet, restraining herself from biting her lip "And when it comes to my feelings, I am not quite sure what to think exactly. The only thing that matters to me now is Oberyn's survival."

"And you should not fret about anything else, Princess", the Queen said with a supporting squeeze of her hand „It is obliatory for me that nothing else distraughts you today, for the fear of losing one's brother is quite something to bear anyways. Excuse me, sir, I don't think we have met before?"

They had stopped close to a fountain when Joss came into sight, greeting his princess the way he always did before bowing in direction of the Queen, while Iryna introduced him:

"This is Joss Randel, my betrothed, who came all the way from the Free Cities to King's Landing, to support me; he arrived only yesterday. Joss, meet her Highness, the Queen."

He bowed again, as Margaery nodded in approval: "I hope you will like it here, though I fear some of our customs are not quite the way things are done in Essos."

Joss thought a bit before he answered: "They may not be. But I've always preferred walking around with open eyes and an open mind, for that matter."

Margaery smirked at him, then turned to face Iryna: "I hope we will see more of him, Princess. It might be refreshing to have some new kind of insight."

"Well", Iryna said, now fiddling with the layers of her dress "as he is my betrothed, you certainly will."

"So you will stay here, even if Oberyn...", Margaery now asked the question, she had wanted to ask before.

"I promised him", Iryna said and tried a small smile which seemed to satisfy the Queen as she said her goodbyes, not without wishing Iryna the best of luck for her brother this afternoon.

* * *

"Are you feeling well?", Joss asked as he accompanied her to lunch, which she only wanted to take in her quarters, not wishing to see Oberyn, Ellaria or any of the Lannisters.

"Not quite", she admitted, her eyes searching for his as they stopped in front of her door.

"Do you want me to have luncheon with you?", he asked, still not letting go of her arm.

She hesitated. After all, this was Joss. And spending the day all alone would not make matters any better.

"I would like that", she finally said and pushed the door open, asking Mylah, who was just tidying up a bit, to serve lunch.

He took a seat, looking at her attentively, waiting for her to come around. Only she didn't.

Iryna poured each of them a glass of wine (not without offering some to Jaqen, who stood on his post next to the door) and drank in silence until Mylah was back with the meal.

Iryna sat down and put a bit of salad on her plate.

"You should eat a little more, Princess. Who knows how long until dinner", Joss said, helping himself to meat and vegetables.

"I don't feel like it, Joss", she explained with a dreary voice, poking the salad with her fork but not eating any.

"Please, Iryna, just do it", he said rolling his eyes "nothing has happened yet, so please don't act so melodramatic, it doesn't suit you. You are stronger than you think."

She looked up, ready to reply, but too exhausted to actually say the words. Instead, she took a bit of meat and carrots.

They ate in silence, well, _he__d_id so. Iryna still did not desire to have one bite of the food.

After a while, Joss decided to break the quiet – after all, that was what he was here for. To distract her a little from her fears. To take a bit of the weight of her shoulders. To make life easier for the Princess of Dorne.

"I was very happy to recieve your letter, though it did come as a surprise, after three years without any contact."

Iryna did not answer but instead drank a bit more wine.

"It is good to see you alive and well, I had already feared something had happened to you", Joss continued "But then again, I guess, a kiss was enough for you to break any kind of contact."

Iryna saw Jaqen shift in the corner of her eye, knowing, it would only need the slightest gesture for him to remove Joss from her chambers, but Iryna did not mind. If he wanted to talk about what had happend three years ago now, then he could do it. But she would not.

"I can't help to wonder why, though", Joss said and took another sip of wine „I mean, I see, you where... what? 19 years old? 20?"

Iryna did not answer, looking at her plate, finally taking a bite, only to have a reason not to react to his words.

But he went on: "I know you were not very, well, experienced, though that surprised me a little given the reputation of the Dornish. But, of course, you are a lady, not a common girl."

She took a deep breath, keeping on eating, not making any eyecontact, even though he was straightly looking at her.

"I don't even know how the kiss happened. I did know, however, that you never loved me. Well, at least not _that way_. And given the fact that you are - were? - a virgi-"

"Joss", she interrupted him, suddenly raising her head to look at him "Don't."

"But you have changed", he said seemingly not caring about the interruption "Yesterday made that quite clear."

"Of course I have changed", she snorted, now finally replying. Joss smirked at himself. Of course, pushing her borders was not exactly nice, but very effective. "It's been three years, by the Seven. But I would rather discuss these matters later on."

"Why? Why can't we discuss this now?", Joss said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because", she sighed "Because my brother might die today."

The room was silent for a moment, until Joss spoke again:

"I can imagine how you feel", he said.

"So everyone keeps telling me. Yet, I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you."

"Well, you can believe me. I might be one of the few people here who actually know about how close your relationship is. I know how you love each other, I know he taught you many things, I know you've always looked up to him. I know he and Doran practically raised you. I've known you longer than any of those people here, ever since you were twelve. Let me help you, Iryna, don't shut me out, not today. I am no Lannister or Tyrell or whatever all of those Houses are called. I am not here for politics, and intrigues, I am here for you, because I am your bloody friend, I have always been, and you asked me to come. Now, don't act like I am one of them, because I am not."

Iryna looked at him in awe, her eyes widened before she managed to put on a straight face again.

"I am here for you", he repeated and smiled at her.

* * *

"Come back to me", she whispered in his ear, as she hugged her brother tightly.

"I will", Oberyn smiled confidently and kissed her forehead, before he turned to his paramour.

Iryna looked at the fighting pit, where Oberyn's opponent had just appeared.

"This is the biggest man I've ever seen", she heard Ellaria say, before her ears were filled by a strange ringing as she watched her brother kissing his paramour one last time and winking at his sister.

The Mountain looked brutal. His sword almost as long as Iryna measured from her head to her toes, his biceps big enough to match her waist, he seemed ready to split Oberyn in half.

But her brother was a good fighter; the best she had ever seen – and Iryna had seen quite some in her time.

Dornish knights, Braavosi swords, Pentoshi warriors – yet, Oberyn had always been the best.

She watched him jumping, twirling his spear, turning, dancing around the Mountain, his grin suggesting this was nothing more than a game to him.

Yes, he was swift, quick and smooth, yet powerful. He might actually stand a chance against the anger that filled his opponent. Of course, Oberyn had been filled with hatred for the Lannisters and everyone involved in their sisters murder, but he was not so dumb as to let him blind that hate. His technique was perfect. If he would manage to wear the Mountain out it might just work.

Gregor Clegane did not even try to fight with style or any kind of tactic. Obviously he was used to win, because of his height and his strength. And Iryna did not doubt for a second: If he would hit Oberyn, he would die.

"**_You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!_**", Oberyn shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Of course. Elia. All this, he did for Elia. He had been driven by his wish for revenge far too long, now he was finally about to get it.

Iryna had never really met her older sister, as she had only a been toddler when Elia had been killed, but she knew for Oberyn's love, his admiration, for her. She understood why he had wanted to fight against the Mountain so badly, though she had never agreed to it.

She had never been envious of her late sister, as Oberyn had made it pretty clear to her, that he loved Iryna just the same.

_You would do the same thing for me_, she thought, as though she was speaking to him, _You would avenge me. I would avenge you. Please, don't die, Oberyn. Don't let your temper get the best of you! I need you. I don't want to avenge you. I wouldn't be able to fight Clegane anyways. Please, Oberyn._

"**_You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"_**

Iryna took Joss's hand, clinging onto hit. She did not really know why, but his presence helped her to stay steady, while she felt the world beneath her colliding as Oberyn dodged a blow that might have killed him.

_Please, don't die_, she thought again_I need you. What would I do without you? Please, Oberyn. I need you. What should I tell Doran? I need you. You must survive! I need you. I can't do this without you. I need you. I need you here. I need you to tease me, I need you to annoy me, I need you to help me, Oberyn. I need you alive._

_Please. Don't die today._

"**_You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"_**

She moved closer towards Joss, one hand intertwined with his, the other one on his chest, trying to keep her balance, as Oberyn finally seemed to preveil.

"**_Elia Martell of Dorne! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!_**

* * *

**Three parts, one chapter - did you like it? **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I decided not to be too much of an asshole, I figured letting you wait one day is enough - especially since this chapter might not be too much of a surprise. (Also: I want to get on with the story!) I hope I got the right note in between "too dramatic" and "doesn't move me one bit". **

**The Election of Iryna's future beau is incredibly interesting, please, do VOTE if you haven't already :) I'm already planning the different paths the story could take - please do remember: this is not going to be a lovestory - even though that already cost me some followers. So there might not even be a OTP, as both Iryna and I are way too laid back when it comes to true love and those things. (But, of course, a bit of love here and there...)**

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review. (Also negative remarks. It'd be interesting to hear, why some guys have disliked the story. It would be nicer, though, to hear why the rest has seemingly liked it.)**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

**PS: Why yes, thanks for noticing! We have a pretty awfully drawn cover pic now! Thanks, drunk and tired scuffie!**

* * *

"_**You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"**_

All Iryna could hear was her brothers voice repeating the same three sentences.

_"**You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"**_

He would never speak again.

_"**You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"**_

She could not feel the ground beneath her, she could not manage to keep her balance, slowly she fell, but she did not mind.

_"**You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"**_

Oberyn. Gone.

_"**You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!"**_

Gone.

* * *

Joss caught Iryna, before she hit the ground. She was screaming, crying her brother's name, falling into a fit.

He tried to get a hold of her but she would not be touched and slided through his arms to the ground, a crying bundle of yellow robes, sobbing, swearing in all the languages she knew.

Turning to face her guard he asked him for help – he could not get Iryna away from here on his own, not if she was beating and kicking and her body shaken by her cries.

"I knew it!", she cried out between her sobs "I knew!"

Together Jaqen and Joss managed to calm her down enough for Joss to take her in his arms, carrying her inside: "Don't!", she screamed "I need to stay with him! I need him!" He shushed her, tried to stroke her, to calm her down, but it only helped the smallest bit. At least she didn't hit him anymore.

Jaqen finally opened the door to her chambers, and after Joss had put the princess onto her bed, he finally realised what had just happened. Oberyn really was dead. Their friendship had gone back years and years, he had known him before he had ever met Iryna, naturally. They had gone on countless hunts, sailing around Essos, visiting Dorne together. He had to sit down, to clear his mind.

Luckily, Iryna's guard didn't seem to be moved one bit by the tragic and cruel death that had just occurred. Jaqen sat next to Iryna's bed, leaning against the wall, talking quietly to the lady who was still shaken by her sobs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dorne nobody yet had a clue about having lost their prince.

Doran sat on his balcony, watching the children play in the Water Gardens, noting how peacefull life was these days. He stretched a little and leaned back in his chair, enjoying these few minutes he had completely to himself. His health might be in a bad condition these days, but he had never been a person for self-pity. Doran had his mind set on enjoying whatever was left of his days as Lord of Dorne, until Arianne would take over.

He smiled proudly at the thought of his eldest daughter. She had taken over more and more responsibility in the every day tasks of running Dorne, ever since Oberyn and Iryna had left, and she did very well.

Oh, Arianne. He missed her a lot, but he could not handle living in Sunspear anymore. Doran liked the calm of the Water Gardens; here he had everything he needed. His son, Trystane, had decided to move with his father and even Iryna was happy to come with her eldest brother, though she visited Sunspear quite often, supporting Arianne and Oberyn in their duties.

The most beautiful days had been when all of his family was together, Doran remembered.

_Those times he would never forget._

"Father", a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see his son Trystane, behind him Myrcella Baratheon.

"Yes?", Doran replied, his heart already heavy, but his face seemingly indifferent.

"We are ready to leave. We came to make our goodbyes and recieve whatever you want me to give to Arianne."

Doran nodded and handed his youngest son a pack of parchment, letters he had recieved about political matters, some from Iryna and Oberyn.

"Please, do send my daughter my regards. I know, she might not be too happy with me...", Doran's voice trailed of, while his son nodded dutifully: "I will, Father. Please, stay safe until we are back."

"Good bye, Trystane", Doran sighed "Good bye, Princess Myrcella. Take care."

"Good bye, Prince Doran", the Princess said, curtsying.

* * *

"So, Princess, are you ready?"

Myrcella looked at her betrothed. He sat on the back of his horse, which stood right next to the carriage she would travel in. She bend over to look out of the window.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your sister", she smiled.

"Yes, I hope you will like her", he said joyfully.

"It won't take us long, two hours maybe three. And do not fret, we are travelling in Dorne on Martell grounds", he added as he saw her fiddling with her hair "you are safe."

"I trust you, my Prince", she said and smiled at him one last time before leaning back into the soft covers.

The carriage started moving and she was shaken softly from one side to another.

She thought about her Uncle Tyrion, who was to stand trial soon – or had he already? Neither her mother nor Princess Iryna nor anyone else had written to her in a long time.

Myrcella cringed at the thought of her most beloved uncle in a small cell in the dungeons. Tyrion a murderer? She could not believe it.

Of course, he had always been the only one to criticise Joffrey, to scold him and to even hit him at times. Not that she had ever minded. She loved her uncle for being the one standing up to her brother when he had harassed her or Tommen once again.

Myrcella had learned at an early age to live with Joffrey's cruelties.

She knew better than to complain to her mother or father. In fact, she never complained about him at all.

So when Tyrion saw what Joffrey did to her and Tommen, it was the only times she felt justice served upon him.

Being hit by the Imp, it must have been a horribly embarassing experience for Joffrey, but Myrcella still chuckeled at the memory, even now, years later.

By the Seven, she hoped he was well. Uncle Tyrion had always been her favourite. He was fun, not so stern as his brother Jaime. She knew, her mother liked Jaime better, in fact, Cersei seemed to hate Tyrion with her very soul. Myrcella never understood that, truly. Uncle Tyrion was the best!

If only Iryna would write again. As the Dornish Princess had mentioned, Prince Oberyn would champion for Tyrion at the trial, and Trystane had told Myrcella, that there had rarely been a better fighter than his uncle.

Still, Myrcella was anxious to hear the news; she had even sent a raven to King's Landing only to inform Iryna that she would go to Sunspear to meet the sister of his betrothed. Yet she had not gotten a reply and she wondered what kept the Dornish woman so occupied.

_Did the letter even reach her?_

Well, anyways she could only hope that Trystane was right and Oberyn as good as invincible. Even though she knew how hard it would be on her mother, she could not stand the thought of Tyrion being executed.

And, if there was something she had learned whilst in Dorne, it was, that love is so much more important than hate, which is something, she thought, her mother had never truly understood – even though no one could deny that the Queen Regent loved her children fiercly.

Actually, Myrcella had become quite content with the prospect of living in Dorne all of her life. She had come to enjoy the mindset, the freedom the Dornish lived. She had even gotten used to the food, which had been too spicy for her taste at first.

Additionally she felt herself slowly falling for Trystane who tried to fulfill her every wish.

_Yes_, she thought, _Dorne could be my new home. My true home._

* * *

**Did you like it? Please do comment!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I like this chapter, actually, I really do. The POLL for Iryna's future love is still running, please vote, as long as you still can (I will stop it on Thursday, I think.) At the moment it looks as though the story will take us up North, which I definitely wouldn't mind - but you guys can still turn it around. Additionally I had to smirk at the fact, that quite a few people voted for Tormund - they would make a fun pair to look at, right? Anyways I'm not quite sure if they'd be a perfect match... But anyways: VOTE! This is not the Brexit-Referendum and you are not Scotland (too harsh?) - I will do however you choose and throw in a lot of characters in between, so I hope all of you will be happy in the end.**

**(I do love Tormund, though, so even if he doesn't get elected to be Prince Charming for this OC... I have started writing a fanfiction pairing Tormund with a new OC. I'll write a bit more and see how it maps out - if I like the story I will also upload it here.)**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

After a while, Iryna had stopped sobbing. She just lay there, fully dressed, her hair partly undone, on her covers, staring at the ceiling apathetically.

Jaqen still sat on the floor next to her. He had stopped talking, instead he was watching her carefully.

Meanwhile, Joss had begun to take matters in his hands. He asked Iryna for her opinion about everything but he did not get an answer, not even a nod or something.

So he started doing everything by himself. He wrote a letter to Doran, explaining what had happened and excusing Iryna, as she "_was in no state to write a letter, at the moment"._

Joss had send for Mylah to ask her to serve dinner in Iryna's private chambers. He had been all around the castle to find Ellaria, only to meet the knight from the night before, who introduced himself as "Ser Jaime of House Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard"

"How is she?", was one of the first things he asked.

"The Princess? Well, what do you think?", Joss said, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"I am sorry. Please, do tell her, I feel sorry for her loss. What her brother did for my brother... I hope she gets up on her feet again otherwise I -"

"Iryna has never needed pity from anyone, but herself", Joss interrupted the Lannister, not exactly unkind "She is a strong woman, stronger than she thinks. So if, by any chance, you see her, don't talk to her that way. She is still unsure." Joss sighed. He was used to speaking the Common Tongue - and quite good at it, too, but there were moments like those where he could punch himself for not finding the right words, for not being able to explain...

"Anyways, Ser, have you seen Ellaria Sand? I need to speak to her."

"Ellaria Sand? Oberyn Martell's paramour? She might be in her rooms. I can take you there, if you want."

"If you can spare the time", Joss shrugged and followed the knight to the chambers, which he found empty. Only a few of Oberyns clothes scattered across the floor, the wardrobe was completely empty.

"She has taken off", Joss said, looking at Jaime, before he swore in Braavosi.

_What was he to do now?_

"Shall I hold her back?", Jaime asked "She cannot be gone too far."

"I'm not sure that's necessary", the Braavosi shook his head "I will try and ask Iryna, though..."

His words trailed of while he had turned around and was already on his way, to Irynas chambers.

* * *

"Ellaria is gone", Joss walked up and down in front of her bed, where Iryna was still staring at the ceiling, not saying a word "Her room is empty, she has taken everything, except a few of Oberyn's clothes and..."

He stopped, as suddenly, Iryna sat up in her bed, her eyes swollen from her tears, her hair a mess on her head, staring at him: "Everything?", she repeated, her voice husky.

He nodded.

"Jaqen!", she turned around to look at her guard "You must follow her. You must take Oberyn's spear and bring it to me. I don't care where it is, I don't care who has it, I don't care how long it takes, you have to bring me his spear."

Jaqen nodded, dutifully, and left the room without a word, as Iryna got out of her bed and sat down at her vanity.

"Pray, Joss", she said "get Mylah, I need her to help me get ready. And tell her I will join the dinner upstairs."

"Are you sure, Iryna?", he asked, stepping behind her, stroking her shoulders „I know you are strong, but you have lost Obery... him just a few hours ago."

"I have promised him to fulfill my duty to Dorne", Iryna simply said, her face as hard as stone „And that is what I will do. It has been bad enough that I was such a vivid display of emotions this afternoon. I need to keep my cool."

"You don't need to keep it with me", Joss said and smiled at her picture in the mirror, a gesture that she, curiously enough, returned.

"Thank you, Joss", she said with all severity and let him kiss her on the top of her head before he left the room.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss", Mylah greeted her Princess with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Mylah", she said "Now, if you could please save this mess of a hairstyle?"

The handmaiden nodded and started to work.

"I knew it would happen, you know?", Iryna sighed after a while.

"Prince Oberyn was a good man, and beloved by many", Mylah stated, knowing exactly what her mistress was talking about "He will be missed."

"That he will be", the Princess nodded.

"But I was happy to see Master Joss again", the handmaiden kept up the conversation "I hope you do not regret the decision of inviting him here, Princess."

"Surprisingly enough, I don't think I will", Iryna said and smiled a little at the thought of Joss.

"Though you haven't told me about your betrothal, Princess", Mylah said, and Iryna could hear in her voice, that she wasn't too happy with her princess keeping such a secret away from her.

Iryna pondered for a second. Should she tell Mylah the truth? She was her handmaiden after all, her friend since years. And yet...

"I am sorry, Mylah. I myself have only learned about it a day before he arrived. It was a scheme of my brothers, to keep me safe."

"But I thought your brothers weren't keen on Master Joss being here?", the handmaiden asked while brushing her hair.

"Well, they weren't. But they were thinking about getting the two of us together anyways, and seeing as I was to be left alone here they thought: Why not speed up the whole process?"

Of course, these were lies and Iryna did not enjoy telling them, but, she thought, better safe than sorry. She had to be careful now that she was all alone, without much protection, as Ellaria had taken quite a few of Oberyn's men with her back to Dorne. In hindsight, she would have liked to slap herself for trusting the Lannister (even though without him, Joss would probably not be in the Keep right now) and for sharing the secret about Jaqen with Mylah, as she feared for her handmaidens safety, and the more secrets Mylah knew, the more she was in danger.

She would have to think about sending her home, taking on a Lannister handmaiden which would mean to be constantly spied on.

Iryna sighed. Why, oh, why did he have to leave her here on her own?

* * *

She was glad to have Joss at her side this evening. He conducted the lords and ladies beautifully, Iryna had never thought he could be so manipulative with his charms, his good looks, his slight accent. As soon as the topics of conversation came anywhere close to Oberyn he knew to turn it around, so that her brother's name was not mentioned once more than truly necessary, and she was thankful for that.

Iryna herself tried her best to put up an act; she knew she needed to seem as strong, as Oberyn had always thought her – even though she still did not feel any of the strength he had always promised.

_Hopefully Jaqen will bring the spear soon. I need Oberyn. I need his strength._

She made a bit of smalltalk, forced herself to eat a little, just to keep up the image of her being a robust young lady.

Naturally, she was glad to finally leave the table, accompanied by Joss.

"You did well", he said friendly after the door had closed behind them.

"Thank you", she sighed. Normally she would have smiled at the compliment but she did not feel like it.

"I will take you to your quarters. You should be tired", he said, switching into Braavosi, like they so often did in the middle of a conversation.

"I am. But you don't have to accompany me. Instead, I have to ask a favour of you", they stopped and he looked at her patiently.

Iryna sighed again: "I have to ask you to find Ser Jaime Lannister for me. The knight you met yesterday at the gate. And you must bring him to my chambers, I need to talk to him."

"Why?", he asked, a crease appearing above his eyebrow as he looked at her in wonder.

"I will explain later", she said and turned to go, but he hold her back.

"You can talk to me in Braavosi, you know? I guess most of them don't know Valyrian, let alone any bastardized version of the Free Cities."

"You never know", she said „I will tell you later. Promise. Please, just bring that bloody knight to talk to me."

"I wish you would tell me, why you want to meet him, especially at this hour."

"Seven hells, Joss", she said with a hint of irony in her voice"I hope you are not jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, and you know that. I am protective, and, so I admit, curious", he smirked "It's fine I'll find your beloved knight."

She knew he joked, and managed a half-grin before she took off to her chambers.

* * *

"Princess Iryna", Jaime Lannister bowed before her. "I must say, I am surprised."

"There are matters, in the bigger scheme of things, that are more important than the loss of my most beloved brother", Iryna said gracefully and motioned for him to take a seat at the table, which he did while she stood up high in front of him.

"My condolences, Princess", the Lannister said.

She nodded thankfully, before she started pacing up and down: "Is Varys ready?", she asked after a while.

"I think so", he replied, fixing himself a cup of wine.

"Good", she said and sat down herself now, making him prepare a cup of wine, too.

They drank in silence, until the Dornish woman decided to break it again.

"You should save him as soon as possible", she said, putting down the cup.

"Why?", he asked.

"Multiple reasons. I am not a fan of last minute rescues. And I want to know him save. But most of all... he must feel horrible, waiting for his death. We should put him out of his misery as soon as possible."

Jaime looked at her in wonder: "You are a strange woman."

"Thank you", she said, and had she been in a better mood she would have smiled.

"I'm not sure I'd take that as a compliment", he said, the corner's of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"Well, I do anyways", she said and they fell in silence again.

Jaime looked at her, feeling indeed sorry for that young woman. How old was she? Fifteen years younger than him? Twenty? He scanned her face with his eyes, her light-green eyes, still swollen a little from crying as it seemed. Her face had more a square like shape, or so he thought, accentuated by those very lively eyebrows and strong cheekbones. Though her nose might have been a little beaked she made up for that with her full lips accompanied by a pair of dimples which never completely disappeared.

She indeed looked similar to Oberyn, now that he thought about it, though obviously more feminine.

"How are things with your betrothed?", he asked after refilling their cups.

Iryna looked at him surprised: "Joss? Everything's fine. Though... well. I will have to talk to him soon. Obe...my brother has given me the advice to actually marry him, since he is one of the only people I can truly trust and...", she stuttered, thinking she sounded stupid "and he is my friend, so..."

"I think I understand your brothers motives", Jaime nodded, finding himself smiling at the young woman.

He liked her well enough, actually, as he had come to realise since the first of their secret meetings with Varys. She was so very young, but yet kind – _kinder than most people in the Keep_, he thought – as Tyrion had mentioned quite often to him about their talks.

Iryna had an air of easiness around her, even now she seemed surprisingly lighthearted, though she must have been quite shaken by today's tragedy. Usually, however, she did use her wit a lot and could have quite a sharp tongue if she wanted to.

After Oberyn's death today, Jaime had, in a sudden rise of honour within him, decided that he would look after Iryna. Her brother had died to help his little brother, and though Jaime knew he was not _truly _indepted to the Martell family (especially since Oberyn had died and therefore not helped Tyrion that much), he still _felt_ indepted.

And looking after Oberyn's sister in turn seemed to be the proper way to repay the late Prince for what had done to help Tyrion.

After all, a Lannister always pays his debt.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Comment!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Good morning, ladies and gents.**

**I'm not quite sure if I will be able to update as often the next few months as the sweet life is over and I'm going to start my internship tomorrow (I hope it'll be as awesome as it sounded when I applied for it.)**

**ANYWAYS: The POLL is still going for today, so please make sure to VOTE!**

**Btw: I noticed that I have a lot of visitors from the US and the UK (and quite some from Ireland and Canada, too) and I wanted to take this moment to apologise for all the mistakes I made and make - as I have done before! - to ALL of the native English speakers that actually read these things. (Additionally I apologise to all those that speak better English than I do - mine's gotten a bit rusty over the last few months.)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please do leave a review!**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

She enjoyed talking to Jaime. Over the next few days they had engaged in conversation quite often, sometimes with Joss joining them, sometimes without. Slowly, she started to trust the Lannister, he seemed to truly care about his little brother, and if there was something Iryna could sympathise with, it was love between siblings. Well, of course not _that_ kind of incestous love Jaime was still rumoured to share with his twin, Queen Cersei – but the better Iryna got to know him, the less she thought these rumours could be true.

And anyways, how would anyone want to sleep with Cersei?

Though she hated the Queen Regent quite a bit, the Dornish princess had learned quite quickly how to behave in her presence. In hindsight, she could have slapped herself for talking to Cersei so bluntly when they first had a tete-a-tete, talking about Myrcella. A second encounter with the Lannister-bitch, as Oberyn had always called her affectionately, occurred just a day after the trial by combat. And again, Iryna would fail to keep her calm.

Iryna was just strolling through the gardens of the palace, a book in her hand, looking for a place to read in peace. It was the same book, she noticed, that she had read some months earlier, back in the Water Gardens when her brother had asked her to go to King's Landing with him.

And now, here she was. _All alone. _She stroke the cover of the book tenderly, thinking about home, about Dorne, about her familiy, until she reached a bench with a view over Blackwater Bay. How she would like to go swimming in the sea again! She had just opened up her book, when she heard steps behind her. Iryna turned around and saw, indeed, the Queen Regent standing in front of her. Slowly she got up and greeted her, still not curtysing, which the Lannister regarded with a pissed-off look.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?", Iryna asked.

"I want you to bring my daughter back to me", Cersei said without any ado.

"Well, I am not quite sure if it is that easy...", she said, thinking of her nephew. She knew, he liked Myrcella a lot.

"I do not care", the Queen Regent spat "if it is easy or not. I just want you to do it."

"I will write to Doran", Iryna shrugged, seemingly completely indifferent to the matter "see what I can do. But I would not advise you to disolve the betrothal, and I guess, neither would your Lord Father, as you need our men."

Cersei had already opened her mouth, without doubt, to insult her in one way or another but Iryna spoke before she could:

"Anyways, at least I can try and ask if Myrcella wants to come visit. Maybe with Trystane, so you can meet your future son-in-law. But...", she took a step closer, her face still completely blank „I dare you. You have already killed my brother, I will not have my nephew be a casualty to your arrogance. I don't even know, why I am even helping you. Maybe because I have never known a mother's love and I am affected by your open display of it. Then again, maybe not."

* * *

Jaqen had not yet returned, three days after Oberyn's death and Iryna was pacing in her room, wondering where by the Gods her loyal companion over the last few months was now.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost did not hear the knock on her door.

"Come in", she said, taking a grape from the fruitbowl on her dining table.

It was Jaime Lannister, not wearing his usual uniform with the golden armour and white cloak but a leathern waistcoat.

He quickly closed the door and turned to her, saying only one word: „Tonight."

"Tonight?", she repeated, completely abandoning any thought of the Faceless Man „Finally."

She sighed in relief and hurried to her vanity.

"If he ever decides to come to Dorne, he will be welcome. Please, give him my ring, as a token of my empathy and our friendship. If he shows it to anyone sworn to House Martell, he will find help", she handed the knight a golden ring with three little rubies worked in and suns engraved around them.

Speechless, Jaime looked at the ring, and finally his eyes met her gaze again: "But won't you need it?"

"I have... Oberyn's ring", she pointed to a bigger ring, she wore on her thumb. While the gold part was smaller it had only one big rubie with an engraved Martell sun on it. "I will have made it smaller, but he gave it to me, as I will take in his position in the Council of Dorne now, and his place in our family."

She still had to fight with herself everytime her brother's name was mentioned, but she knew, tears would not help her in the current situation.

_To be as strong as Oberyn had thought,_ had become her new mantra she told herself on numerous occasions throughout the day.

"I will do as you ask, Princess", Jaime said and she thought to see a flicker of veneration in his eyes before his face went blase again and he seemed as arrogant as ever – but she even had come to enjoy that part of the Lannister's personality over the last few days. He had been good company.

"Have you written to Doran at last?", he asked.

Iryna quirked an eyebrow and filled two cups with wine. It was the third evening they spent together conversing and slowly they fell into some kind of weird routine.

"I have not. It's pretty clear to me he won't like the idea of either Trystane or Myrcella going to the dangerous place King's Landing is. Yes", she answered to the slightly bewildered look he gave her „We do care for Myrcella. She is a sweet girl and she likes Dorne, I gather. And even if we did not care for her, neither Doran nor I like the thought of any young girl in danger."

Jaime nodded and drank.

They sat in silence for a while until he tried another time: „Myrcella belongs to her mother, though. Cersei has lost one of her children, she needs the other two now."

"I have just lost my brother", Iryna snapped "And, yes, I would definitely prefer having Doran sit with me right now. But I am not stupid enough as to think life comes down to what _I _want or need. And I truly would rather not to speak of your sister."

He cocked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and just waited for her to come around, which naturally she did a moment later.

"I am sorry. Your company is most appreciated, Ser Jaime", she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

He nodded and raised his goblet in her direction. She smirked. The Lannister had not yet come to hold a grudge against her.

For the time being they had a truce, they would neither mention Oberyn nor Cersei, and he was fine with that. Instead they talked about King's Landing, about the Westerlands and Dorne, and Iryna described the Free Cities to him in all detail; she had never seemed so lively to him before.

* * *

She was just about to see Jaime off – he would head down to the dungeons at once, as it was already quite late, and Tyrion had to be saved, when it knocked on the door.

Iryna asked the Kingslayer to wait a moment and went to open it.

Gaping she turned around to face the Lannister, before she shrieked and jumped at the late visitor, to hug him.

Curious now, Jaime got up and walked up to the door, to see who had gotten the Dornish woman to have such an ecstatic outburst.

A man stood in the door, a spear in his hand, completely stiff in her embrace, the face blank.

It was her guard. Jaqen.

* * *

**_Comuter generated voice: _Did you enjoy yourself reading this very short chapter? Well, if so, then please do leave a comment in the little field below. Or click on my username and send me a message. Have a nice day!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I proudly present the next chapter. Poll is closed. Please don't be afraid if she has a little fling going on with one character or another (and it is not your favourite character) - because she might have quite some flings. This is GoT after all, so please don't expect a romancy kind of thing where she falls in love with just one person and loves her/him throughout the story. The only person remotedly like that is Oberyn, I guess.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please do review, I hardly get any feedback. (Then again, this might be something good, too. Where I'm from we have the saying "Nothing said, is praise enough."**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

Myrcella did not exactly like Arianne. She was beautifull, yes, much more beautiful, than Myrcella had thought, but she seemed so cold compared to all of the other people she had gotten to know in Dorne – well, except Prince Doran maybe, who was very much alike his daughter, as she now noticed.

Arianne was a cynic as Myrcella learned while listening to her conversing with Trystane, her younger brother. She did not seem too happy to have Myrcella as her future sister-in-law anyways, so she mostly ignored the princess.

It was their second dinner in the palace of Sunspear when Arianne stormed in, throwing a letter in front of Myrcella: "EXPLAIN!", she yelled.

Trystane shot his older sister an angry look, but Arianne was fixiated completely on the princess, who, now, with shaking hands, took the letter and read, while her eyes grew bigger.

"Prince Oberyn...is dead?!", she whispered in bewilderment "Killed by the Mountain."

She looked at Trystane who snorted: "It's a bit ironic, don't you think?", but Arianne's look made him shut up.

"He was our uncle. Representative of Dorne, at least at the time given", she stepped closer to Myrcella "And now, there's only Iryna. You see, we have to get her out of there."

"You never really liked Iryna", Trystane stated distrustfully "_Why_ do you want to get her out of there?"

"Because", she said "We will start a war."

Myrcella looked at the Princess, her face pale and aghast.

_If they truly were to start a war, surely they'd kill her._

But as Arianne spoke to her, the Dornish woman's face grew softer, and, as though she had heard Myrcella's thoughts, she said: "We might need you for that. Yet, don't be afraid. _In Dorne, we don't hurt little girls_."

She had heard those words so often – Iryna had said them once, Oberyn had said them, Trystane on multiple occasions and now even Arianne. Myrcella was inclined to believe her and slowly calmed down.

"I did not mean to frighten you", Arianne now said and took a seat "It was the heat of the moment. I am sorry."

„I believe so", Myrcella said after a while quietly „And I understand. I am sorry for your loss, truly. Prince Oberyn was nothing but kind to me; as was Princess Iryna. I hope your aunt is allright?"

"She is", Arianne nodded "Well, anyways, she is for now."

"I don't think so", Trystane said "She had a close relationship with Oberyn."

"So did I", Arianne snapped.

"Yes", her brother retorded "But then again, you were only his niece, while she was his sister."

„Half-sister", Arianne said.

"Whatever", he shot her a look "She was closer to him than any of us, maybe even more so than the Sandsnakes. Or did he take you to travel to Essos? I remember, some years ago, when I was a young boy and you were fourteen or something, he had gone travelling with her for almost a year. And you know how he and Doran practically raised her, instead of our grandfather. So, no, I really do not believe that Iryna is fine."

Arianne looked at her brother angrily. He had always known how she had adored her uncle; until today most of her lovers had reminded him very much of Oberyn.

"Well, she has to be _fine_", Arianne spoke quite harshly "as otherwise she will not survive in the capital. And we would have to find another representative for Dorne. Which might not be so bad, after all."

"I don't think she does badly", Trystane shrugged "As far as I know, Father is quite content."

"Father won't be the Ruling Prince anymore before too long", Arianne rolled her eyes "Then it is my turn."

"I hope you will decide wisely then", Trystane said and Myrcella could feel the tension between the siblings rise again. She knew Trystane loved his older sister, but he had also told her, that they disagreed quite often and had wild arguments about almost everything.

"You certainly will be a great ruler", Myrcella now smiled at Arianne. She had had a long day and truly was not in the mood for her betrothed to fight. "My father was not, my brother was not, but I am sure, you will be."

* * *

Iryna and Jaqen sat at the table in Iryna's chamber, drinking wine in silence. The Princess had missed her guard's companionship, even though he truly was not much of a talker, as he had a way of making her feel comfortable and safe, just like Joss had a way of making her feel lighter and free.

Once in a while she asked Jaqen a question, and he would answer it curtly. The first thing she wanted to know, was, if he had done anything to Ellaria which he denied, and if it had been a difficult task to bring the spear, to which he responded with a shrug.

"A man does, as he is asked. A princess asks, and so he does", was all he said.

"You know", she replied "When you are Jaqen, I tend to forget who you truly are... or better, that you are not anybody."

"When a man is Jaqen, Jaqen is, who the man is", the Faceless Man replied and took a deep gulp of wine „But a princess should not forget, that there is no Jaqen. There is nothing. Only words and faces."

"Well, I do like Jaqen, you know?", she smiled at him fondly "He might be one of the few friends I have. I already thought he'd left me, as he didn't return for such a long time."

"A man still has a debt to pay. He has to serve and protect the Princess Iryna Nymeros Martell of Dorne", Jaqen said solemnly.

"I'd still like to know what _kind_ of debt you owe my brother. And anyways, how can No One be indebted to anybody in the first place?", she asked when they were interrupted by yet another visitor. Iryna motioned for Jaqen to stay put and got up herself to get the door.

"Hello Joss", she greeted her friend gleefully "Great news, Jaqen is back."

"And did he get the spear?", Joss asked after kissing her hand and coming inside.

"So he did. Of course", she smiled, not event trying to hide her pride.

"You should start practising with it. I remember watching you sparing with Oberyn, it was incredible to watch. You were a fantastic fighter."

"Well, I have not done that for a long time", Iryna sighed. In fact, she had not held a spear in the last year or something.

"You might need it. And Oberyn would like it", he said as he greeted Jaqen with a handshake, and filled himself a glass of wine.

"I guess you are right", she nodded caught up in thoughts "I would have to find a fitting partner though. No, not you, Joss. You would be way too soft on me, I know you."

"Jaqen then", the Braavosi proposed and pointed at her guard who had just gotten up to take his position by the door.

"Jaqen is an amazing fighter, I know", Iryna said "but he was never truly trained to _fight_, he was trained to _kill._ No, I'll have to find someone else. Maybe I'll ask Jaime."

Joss raised an eyebrow – she knew, he didn't like it when she called the Lannister by his first name – and said: "You'd fight a man who is literally handicapped? I hear he cannot even cut a sack of beans with his left hand."

"Well, I'll be rubbish, too, in the beginning", Iryna shrugged.

Joss shot her a disgruntled look before he started chuckling at her.

"So, are you ready to come to bed?", he asked after a bit.

Iryna bit her lower lip, looking unsure at Jaqen, who did not hesitate but to walk some steps towards her and hit her arm.

"Seven hells, Jaqen!", she yelled, holding her arm "That fucking hurt!"

Jaqen shrugged and actually looked a bit apologetic for a second, before he was his old stern self: "I am sorry, Princess. You told me to hit you, if you'd bite your lip and so I did."

"Yeah", she sighed "Gods, sometimes I am a bloody idiot, am I not?"

She grimassed at her arm.

"You see, Jaqen, while you were gone Joss has moved in here, after I had some bad nightmares. Would you mind sleeping in Joss's room as of now? Of course you can also guard the door", she added as she knew the flabberghast look on his face all too well – the only way to shock the Faceless Man was proposing to leave her alone, or so she had come to think.

"As I said. A man does as he is comanded", Jaqen said, seemingly unhappy with the situation "But I cannot guard you very well, if I am not by your side."

"I know, Jaqen", she sighed "But I do have you by my side all the time. At night, I guess, Joss will be sufficient protection. Besides, you need to rest, at least tonight."

* * *

As the three previous nights before, they barely even held hands. It would be lying to say, that Iryna had not thought about sleeping with Joss – his kisses she had liked, so she thought chances were good they could have pretty great sex. But since the evening of his arrival, they had not even kissed again, and Iryna was wondering how he thought about her. Gods, he had only been to King's Landing for not even a week, and so much had happened.

Slowly Iryna moved to lay her head against his shoulder, feeling the need to know he was there.

Surprisingly he did not seem too comfortable with this gesture.

"You do know, I am no virgin anymore?", she asked him after about five minutes of awkward shifting.

"I thought so", he said "After all, it has been three years. I was not sure though. You haven't told me, until now."

"Now I did, so, could you please stop acting like I'm a fragile butterfly? It's not like I want you to take me and fuck me."

"You don't?", he said sarcastically and Iryna could almost see him raising an eyebrow.

"Not now, at least", she grinned and they chuckeled as he finally lay an arm around her and she settled to lean against his chest.

"You know, Oberyn had suggested, that you and I do marry", Iryna said after a while.

"The thought has crossed my mind, too. It might be safer. They won't be able to seperate us, then, and we can plot and scheme more easily", he laughed.

"We, the true masters of plotting and scheming", she joined him, quite amused.

"I think, we should definitely not rule that option out from the start, however", Joss said after a while in a more serious voice "It could be worse."

He stroked her arm and left her skin prickeling with warmth.

"It could be worse for me", she sighed "- but you could wed whoever you want. We should think about it very carefully. I mean, I am sure Oberyn was right regarding the protection a marriage to you would offer me but I yet marriage is for life and I need to make sure neither of us would end up unhappy. Especially since it was my late brother who always fought with Doran about me getting married. It was his priority that I could wed whoever I want."

"I know", Joss said and she could hear him smile in rememberance of his old friend "And I would not want you to marry me against your will and your happiness. Especially since we have never loved each other."

"Why do you keep repeating that?", she asked, slightly sad.

"Because it is true", he said before shifting so he could looke her in the eyes "Or is it not?"

Iryna blushed ever so slightly: "I may not have been in love with you, I am not quite sure. But I know that, those three years ago I did like you a lot. Maybe, with time I would have..."

"I did not know", Joss sighed and touched her cheek "I am sorry."

"Don't be. I was just a silly girl", she shrugged.

"You know... you have become an incredible woman. I was suprised to learn you were here, discussing politics, though somehow, it fit you", he took a curl of her hair between his fingers "However, I was more surprised to hear you had not taken a husband yet. Some good looking, rich guy with a big castle and servants, who'd present you with jewellery every day..."

"I would not want someone like that", she sighed.

"That's pretty obvious", he smiled "But it's the picture my mind painted of you. Dressed in the most beautifull dresses, gold and silver all over you, a husband by your side, maybe some kids. Yet... you wrote a letter to me...", he sighed "I have to admit, I felt quite flattered."

"You know", she grinned "you do sound a little like you were smitten with me."

"Well, you are an incredible woman, as I said", he said and kissed her forehead "Now, we should sleep."

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I decided the following: I will upload the first chapter of my TormundxOC story and you can check on whether you like it. If I feel like people will enjoy the fanfic, I will keep on uploading chapters (not quite as often as here, but I will) - and mind you, I don't expect people to write reviews or favourite the shit out of it; if only a handful of people read it, that's enough for me.**

**But for now I hope you enjoy the next chapter with Iryna!**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

Indeed, Iryna had asked Jaime Lannister to practise with her, which he did.

He had warned her, however, that even though he had sparred a lot with Bronn, he was not a difficult opponent to match, as he still was not as good with his left hand as he had been with his right.

The Princess of Dorne did not mind, though, and in fact she was even worse.

A year ago she would use her spear almost everyday in playful combat with Oberyn, but as the months had gone by she had forgotten most of the things he had taught her.

It took her a long time to get used to having a spear in her hand again and she continued to swear at herself for not learning as quickly as she thought she would.

"You have to give yourself some time", Jaime said.

It was two weeks after Jaqens return and they had sparred almost every day, yet Iryna still lost every fight.

"I don't have any time", she said angrily "It's frustrating. Normally, it should be close to impossible to loose against a, I am sorry to say, mediocre swordsman, for me, that is."

Jaime cocked an eyebrow and sat down on a rock. They had chosen the same place for their practise, Bronn had shown to him, as Iryna did not want anyone else to know of their training – as did he.

"I am far from being _mediocre_. I might not be the best swordsman in all of the Seven Kingdoms anymore, but calling me _mediocre_ is quite harsh, my dear Princess."

"Well, you are mediocre to me. Mind you, I've only ever trained with Oberyn or the best swordsmen of Dorne. And, sometimes with Trystane, who was about as good as you are now. Which is not exactly a compliment, due to his youth and lack of experience", she retorted.

Jaime did not answer as he feared the truth in her words. Yes, he had become mediocre. Again, he swore internally at Bolton's men for cutting of his hand, but what good would come of self-pity? Nothing; that much he had learned over the past few months.

"Sit down, drink some wine. You are obnoxious, when you act like this", he said calmly and handed her the waterskin she had brought, which was filled with the best Dornish wine he had ever tasted.

"I don't want to sit and drink", she complained "I want to win a fight. I need to know I can protect myself. Joss needs to know, Jaqen needs to know – because slowly the two of them are driving me crazy." She shot Jaqen, who was with her, like always, a look and strutted past him to the rock to, indeed, sit down next to the Lannister.

"You see", Jaime said while she drank "I don't really understand... what exactly has changed for you with Oberyn's death. Why is everyone looking after you like you are a child?"

„Because I am, kind of. I am stupid, and clumsy and awkward and rude. My brother cannot afford losing another member of our family; the Dornish do love their rulers, actually, and Oberyn's death has caused quite some trouble. Especially since Doran is trying desperately to keep peace with the Lannisters, and the Crown, but our people really don't. If I would be killed while holding the postion in the Small Council, all Seven Hells would break loose in Dorne. Additionally, Joss has known me for years. He fears, that, without Oberyn's protection I'd be much too easy a target. And Jaqen... Well, he's always been like that. But he doesn't really like having Joss here – he also does not really like me confiding in you. Jaqen likes to fight on his own."

Iryna had stared at the sea while talking, thinking about his question carefully. Yes, she could understand his bewilderment, but she knew that, whether she wanted or not, her life or death played a big part in Dorne's good fortune at the moment.

"Well, then", Jaime said and got up "We better get on."

He smiled at her and Iryna saw how good-looking he must have been before the war. How good-looking he still was, even though there were scars on his face and his hair was cut very short.

_No wonder, he's an arrogant twat,_ she thought, but smiled, because, anyways, she had come to like him.

* * *

After having exercised for quite some time, Iryna and Jaime made their way back into the Keep, accompanied by Jaqen, of course.

The Princess laughed at the Lannister mocking Jaqen with questions, and the stern guard not replying. Actually, Iryna was quite sure that Jaqen secretly enjoyed this kind of conversation, as she sometimes seemed to see his mouth twitching when she asked him similar questions. To him, not replying and seeming so very stern was the joke in it.

"So, it has come to my ears that you have Jaqen stay with you, day _and_ night", Jaime asked after turning to face Iryna.

"Well, of course. You of all people should know a guard's duty", Iryna shrugged.

"There have been rumours", Jaime said with a slight grin „That you have him sleep in your chambers."

She knew he'd only asked to have her react ashamed or embaressed but instead Iryna remained completely indifferent and nodded slowly: "Yeah, or so he did. Jaqen seemed quite distraught at the thought of me alone in a room, a target too easy for any assassin. So, naturally, I gave in and he slept in the corner of my room for the first few months here. Now, of course, his place has been replaced by Joss. Another reason for Jaqen to dislike him and me, as he does not trust my betrothed with my safety. Of course Joss is an amazing fighter, but", she turned to smile at her guard "he is not quite as skilled as you, dear Jaqen."

She grinned at the straight face he kept, even though she was, once again, sure, if he had not been so serious he would have rolled his eyes.

"You do surprise me, Princess", Jaime said and cocked an eyebrow "Why are you admitting these things so freely? Other women would have blushed and giggled and explained to me that –_ of course!_ \- as a maiden this was completely unsuitable."

"Well, maybe it's because I am not a maiden anymore", Iryna said with a great hint of sarcasm.

"Another thing no other unmarried woman would ever admit", Jaime said, shaking his head "What is it with you Dornish people?"

"We do like passion", she smiled.

"I guess you do. So I was right after all. Master Randel _is _indeed your lover."

"Not quite."

"Yet you do share a bed", Jaime turned around to shoot Jaqen an amused look: "Do you understand this, Jaqen, my friend?" But of course, Jaqen remained silent.

"Should you not be more concerned with your father being shot by his own son, your dear brother? Is there nothing else in the Kingdoms that catches your attention?", Iryna laughed „It's always strange how a man of more than twenty years is expected to have had sex, married or not, but an unmarried woman who admits to not being a virgin anymore is something close to unbelievable."

Jaime chuckeled: "I cannot argue with your logic, Princess. Though do not be mistaken, I am not happy with my father's death at all."

They were interupted in their jestful conversation when a servant advanced, handing over a letter to the Princess of Dorne.

"It's from Doran", she said and quickly broke the seal to read what her brother had written.

It took her only a few moments before she looked at Jaime, searching for his eyes: „Myrcella and Trystane may come to King's Landing. We only have to fetch them."

"We? Forget about it, Princess. I'll do it myself. Maybe I'll take Bronn, he's a good swordsman."

"Ha!", she shouted "You forget about it, Lannister. You would never bring them out of Dorne alive and well. We are on the merge of civil war. You would not stand a chance against the people of Dorne – without a Martell by your side, that is."

"But won't Joss and Jaqen miss you?", he mocked her.

"No. He will take my seat in the Small Council, as he _is _my betrothed we should be able to do that. Especially since he is a great tactitian and quite smart, you know? And Jaqen, well...", she turned around and after seeing the face the Faceless Man pulled she sighed: "Jaqen will join us, I guess."

* * *

**Enjoyed the chapter? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! **

**So I have to warn you: As my new internship (which is awesome btw!) requires me to write _a lot_ I am not quite sure about how often I can upload on here, due to creativity/writing issues I might develop. (Additionally, I just don't have that much time on my hands anymore.)**

**The good news, however, is that I have planned the next 15 chapters - I only have to write them now. Wish me luck!**

**I hope you like the chap**

**xxx**

**scuffie**

* * *

It was the day before they would leave for Dorne. Iryna had spend the afternoon sitting in the garden, reading, until it was time for her to go to a meeting of the Small Councils.

Those sessions had become a tiresome affair, and she gladly remembered the times when Oberyn and Tyrion were still there to mess things up a bit. Even Tywin Lannister she missed, as the old man was quick enough to retort most comments quick enough to make the discussions an amusement for Iryna.

After Oberyn's death and Tyrion's imprisonment, Varys had been her light in the dark, if only for one or two meetings, as he had vanished with Tyrion (how and why, she knew, of course).

Tywins death had left the position of Hand empty for about a week, until the Queen Mother had found another Lannister willing to take the position: Kevan Lannister, Tywins younger brother.

But nevertheless, the Small Council was now indeed very small.

Besides the new Hand there was only Mace Tyrell, as Master of Coin and Master of Ships alike, and Maester Pycelle, who made Iryna feel uncomfortable in her own skin with the looks he shot at her.

Luckily, Iryna and Kevan had decided that this Council was not a good way to rule the Kingdoms and so they had invited Lady Olenna to join and advise them. Additionally, Iryna had proposed to invite Jaime, too. As the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard he had any right to take a seat but the Queen Mother did not seem to like that idea too much.

Indeed, Iryna was sure that Cersei had kept an even closer eye on the Dornish Princess ever since she had started to become friends with Jaime, and she could not help but wonder, if there was not more truth to the incestous rumours that had been going on about the Lannister twins for years now, than she had originally thought.

Still, Iryna liked Jaime too much to think of him having such a kink, even though she had to admit his relationship with Cersei did not remind her of anything close to what had connected Oberyn and her.

_Then again, they're Lannisters, not Martells._

She reached the Tower of the Hand with this thought in her mind and a smug grin on her lips, which slowly died as she saw Jaime and Cersei standing in front of the tower. They seemed to be arguing intensely, and Iryna wished she was good at lipreading, but she was not at all, so she did not even bother trying.

She came a little closer to the twins and made herself known by clearing her throat very loudly.

"Your Highness", she said quite harshly "Are you joining us today?"

"Of course I am", the blonde woman spat "I am the Queen, after all."

"You are the Queen Mother. Margaery Tyrell is our Queen now, if I remember correctly. Hello Jaime", she smiled at the Kingsguard "whatever are you doing here? Are you finally taking your seat in the Council?"

"Indeed I am", Jaime said "But only to fix the last few issues with our voyage."

"Well, we better go upstairs then. I promised Joss to join him for dinner; I have to tell him about the things the Council deals with – as if there was something even remotedly interesting going on! - and he is still angry with me for coming with you and only taking Jaqen. He says I should take at least ten of the remaining Dornish guards. If he keeps on annoying me that way, I might actually take some, only to make him shut up", she chatted away while they climbed the stairs to the chamber in which they had their meetings. Before, so Tyrion had told her, they had met in a room above the throne room, but ever since Tywin had taken over, they had moved things to the Tower of the Hand.

The Council meeting was boring and Iryna mentally swore at herself for even being here. Even Jaime's presence only cheered her up only the smallest bit. She almost jumped off of her chair as soon as Kevan Lannister declared the meeting to be finished.

* * *

"Jaqen?", she asked the Faceless Man whom she had met outside "I'll go visit Joss after I've changed. Actually I won't need you for the rest of the day, so I'd like to give you the evening off."

His otherwise ever so stern face changed rapidly to a strange expression Iryna could not quite interpret.

"Surely you'll find something to do?", she wondered and looked at him curiously as they entered her chambers.

Jaqen nodded slowly.

"A man does have hobbies, right? Like, I don't know. You could go out drinking. Or read a book. Kill some people, whatever", she grinned at her own joke, suddenly feeling extremely cheerful for some reason. Maybe because she would be home in a few days, maybe because she was looking forward to seeing Joss - even though she felt that she should actually be quite sad about saying good bye to her friend soon enough.

"A man does not have any personal interests", Jaqen said "A man only lives to serve."

„Whew, I almost thought, I'd lost you there for a second. Good to know, you're still yourself", she laughed.

"A man cannot be _yourself_", the Faceless Man said in an exasperated tone of voice and Iryna could hear something along the lines of _"How often do I have to tell you until you fucking get it, you stupid bitch?" _in his words.

"Well, I am certainly glad to have you with me the next few weeks. It will be nice to have someone as easygoing and funny as you in my company", Iryna rolled her eyes slightly amused as she sat down at her vanity.

"Could you please send one of the chamberlains for Mylah?"

* * *

Dinner was nice, though slightly uncomfortable. They talked about this and that, chatting away but taking care not to mention the fare-well tomorrow, while emptying quite some cups of wine. Iryna petted Inko beneath the table, earning a stern scolding from the dog's owner.

"He's not supposed to disturb our meals."

"He's not disturbing dinner", Iryna explained "He's enriching it."

"Why do you always have to contradict me?", he said and mockingly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't _always _contradict you", Iryna grimassed. It only took her a second to notice, that she had, in fact, contradicted him again, and chuckeled a little at the stupidity of the moment.

"Nevermind", Joss said "I do love our little arguments."

Iryna smiled broadly, unsure what to answer but still happy about his statement.

"I will miss you terribly, you know, Princess?", Joss added and looked at her while brushing some strands of hair away from his eyes.

"I will miss you, too", she smiled "Quite a lot, actually. I guess, more than I'd like to admit."

Iryna blushed. It was true: She knew she would miss Joss an awful lot, as she had gotten used to his companionship, his advice and his loyalty, but most of all, their talks, especially the one's they had just before falling asleep.

"But I'm happy to know that you will be waiting here for me when I come back", she added.

"Perhaps we'll get married then", Joss laughed and filled both of their cups with a bit more wine.

"Perhaps", Iryna nodded "I guess there could be worse options, anyways."

She laughed and took his appearence in. He was such a good looking guy. Iryna kept forgetting about his looks but sometimes she saw him, just the way she saw him now and he seemed heavenly to her.

Slowly her thoughts were changing while she studied his face. The last time she had slept with a man had been back in Dorne, the last time she had been kissed was by Joss on the day of his arrival. But if they actually were to be married... Iryna put down her glass and got up, only to sit down on Joss's lap, who stared at her completely taken aback.

Well, at least until her lips finally hit his, because then there were other things on his mind. He carried her over to the bed and put her down carefully, only to get on top of her.

Gods, Iryna could not wait. She felt his hands all over her body, while hers only held his head and they kissed, and she loved it and – no, she could not wait. She wanted him.

* * *

"So...you're clearly not a virgin anymore", Joss said as they lay in bed afterwards, her head resting on his belly with their hands intertwined, while she had her feet dangling off of one side of the bed.

"No. I've told you before."

"Well, I did not know you'd be so... insatiable", he chuckled.

Iryna grinned. Indeed, their first time had been so great that they had added a second and a third round. And each time it had been better than the one before.

"You know", Iryna said and looked at their entangled fingers "we should have done this a lot earlier. 'Cause now it's pretty hard to not just stay here, instead of going to Dorne."

"Here, in this bed?", Joss grinned "No, thanks, Princess. I guess you should not stay in here for days without letting yourself be seen outside."

"No one will notice", Iryna said "They forget and they don't care-"

"Well, I know _someone_ who will notice you're gone. Jaqen", Joss said with a disapproving tone of voice "And I'd rather not be hunted down by so..."

But Iryna suddenly burst into laughter, having Joss looking at her in bewilderment:

"Ja...Jaq..Jaqen", she giggled and rolled around in the bed-"Jaqen _is_ no one", she finally said.

She had planned on telling him anyways, so she could just as well do it now. Additionally, it had become clear to her, over the last few days, that he feared quite for Iryna's safety. Learning of Jaqen's true identity (if that's what you can call it) might help.

"Jaqen is no one?", Joss replied.

"_Valar morghulis_", Iryna looked at him with a smug smile.

"_Valar dohaeris...", _he said, following his Braavosi instincts before adding louder: "A bloody Faceless Man? Shit, Iryna. You know they _are_ assassins. What if Cersei or someone finds out? They could pay him for..."

"I would find it very nice if you could tone it down a little. Jaqen... _He_ owes my brother a debt and swore to protect me. I don't know much about the Faceless Men but I think they honour an oath as much as people do anywhere –_ well, except for Lannisters_ – and additionally I think Jaqen has come to like me."

"He is a _Faceless Man_, Iryna. He is practically no one. I am pretty sure he's not even allowed to like you, because they are not allowed to become personally involved."

Joss sighed: "And if you do trust him so much, why did you invite me here? Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy being with you and everything, but it's not exactly a very safe job for me. And the fact that Jaqen is of the House of Black and White makes me completely unnecessary. I am a good fighter, he is a servant to the Many-Faced God – which makes him one of the most skilled assassins there are in this world."

"I wanted to have you here. I needed someone to talk to, to advise me. You have always been my friend, Joss...", Iryna tried to explain "Additionally, I've recently learned that you are a great fuck", she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I could say the same thing about you", Joss said, shaking his head at how easy she could manipulate him with a smile or a pouting.

"I will miss you, Joss. Especially after... this", Iryna grinned.

Yes, she would miss him. He made her feel at ease everytime she was with him, and she needed that feeling desperately. Actually, she had thought of not having any sex for the time she would be in King's Landing – she did not want to get caught up in something, and she needed to be careful around the Lannisters. But, of course, Joss had made her forget about these plans. Completely. Totally. And she loved it. She loved being at ease.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Sure hope you did!**


End file.
